A New Life Beings Sequal to Angel's Story
by pearblossom
Summary: Angel now lives with Spot in the Brooklyn Lodging House. But things with Trevor haven't gone away. Is Angel strong enough to overcome these obstacles and still able to keep Kevin as close as they are?
1. Kevin an Da Fam

I watched as a bird flew over head. Remembering my life when I first became a newsie. I looked into the deep blue water below. I grabbed Spots hand and looked at him. I didn't have to say anything. He looked at me and gave me a deep kiss. I felt Spot's hand around my waist as I pulled him close. I heard the cling of the necklace around my neck with his key as we kissed. I remembered the first time we kissed as if it was only yesterday. We came so far in the time we spent together. Finally it was almost over. Our long hard struggle to be together.

"Will ye quit? Ye need te get a room tageda!" Bailey teased.

"Whudd'er ye doin hea?" I questioned annoyed she interrupted, still gazing into Spot's eyes.

"Hello! Didn't ye hea? We sent Runner te tell ye we was comin." She snapped at me.

"Wait, we thought youse was comin tomorra, its Thoisday tomorra." I looked down at her with a confused look.

"No, taday's Thoisday, I can't believe ye guys can't even keep track of de days no mora! Seriously ye shouldn't stay tageda all de time, ye'd ferget yer own family too!"

"Sorry Bailey. Where's everyone else?" I asked noticing she was the only one there.

"Dey'll be hea soon, Doodles is hea too." Bailey replied as Spot and I got off of the lookout.

"Really? How's it goin wit her an Race?"

"Derre great, but Race didn't come taday."

"Aw, why not? Derre usually tageda." I said holding Spot's hand as we headed towards Bailey on the pier.

"He's not in de mood te see ye two all mushy like, don't worry he's comin tomorra wit Blink an R.T."

"Yea, how was R.T's stay wit youse guys?" Spot asked smiling.

"Don't worry, he got in te some fights wit de guys." Bailey laughed. "Butno worries I was derre. No one eva messes wit me!" Bailey smiled and we all laughed. "C'mon we can meet em at de Lodging House lata…. Angel ye know its time. He's growin up, we need te tell im de truth."

"Bailey, I know but lets wait a lil. I'll tell Kevin when I think its time."

"Angel, yer keepin de truth from im. He needs te know bout oua family, oua real one." Bailey said seriously.

"I know, but he's still a kid." I argued.

"Angel, Kevin can't stay a kid fereva. Ye an I know he's gotta grow up." Bailey knowing as much as I did, it could hurt Kevin to find out he is only a half brother and keeping Bailey a secret from him.

"Bailey's right Angel, ye can't keep dis from him fereva. Ye can't always protect im." Spot placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, ye can't blame me fer wantin te keep dis from im……ye don't think he'll hate me fer dis do ye?"

"He'll hate ye even mora if ye don't tell im de truth soon….an mebe I'll do somethin bout it!" she snapped waving a fist in my face.

I got her point immediately. She didn't care how much it would hurt him as long as he knew about his family. I couldn't feel the same knowing now I felt like a stranger to my own brother. Keeping secrets from him his whole life after our mother was killed.

"Ye alright Angel? Ye don't look so well.." Bailey asked waving a hand in my face. "Mebe yer just in yer own woild.."

"Sorry, I was just thinkin. Ok so we'll tell im soon."

"Correction, you'll tell im soon." Bailey corrected me.

"Hold it, so yer not tellin im?"

"Hell no! I aint tellin im. I don't want im te hate me afta he finds out I'm his sista."

"Bailey, yer leavin it all up te me? How can ye do dat?" I questioned

"Easily, I'ma walk away. When ye see im, jus make surre ye tell im."

I stood there with my mouth wide open as she crossed the docks. As we followed I couldn't believe she was being unreasonable, actually she wouldn't really listen to me. She never really did anyways. It took me a moment to realize Spot leaving also.

"Hold it Mista! Yer stayin wit me!" I laughed grabbing him from behind.

"I know ye ain't letting me go if I say no right?" he asked chuckling.

"Dis ain't funny, yer supposed te help me out. I can't do deese types of things alone." I snapped finding none of it the least bit funny.

"Look you'll be fine. He's yer brodda he'll undastand." Spot said brushing the hair out of my face. It comforted me knowing he had faith.

We headed to the Lodging House, the Brooklyn news boys were inside playing poker as usual. Others were out eating or still selling. Bailey was back and sitting with Jack and Kevin. As we came closer I could see how much Kevin has grown since our stay with the newsies, I looked at Scott knowing he realized why we got there without Bailey.

"Hey Kev, c'mon I think we gotta talk wit Angel. It's kinda important so let's go inta yer room Spot." Scott said to Spot as we walked up to them.

"Whudds it 'bout?" Kevin asked in his squeaky voice.

"Don't worry, you'll undastand afta." I said hugging him. I knew this would be hard for him to understand and he would take it pretty hard knowing all his life we've been lying to him.

"Angel, I think ye should tell im." Scott said..

"Why!?" I demanded. "Ye can too, yer supposed te be da olda brodda hea!"

"It was yer idea te wait an tell im when he was old enough te know." Scott yelled.

"Tell me what!?" Kevin asks impatiently.

"Look, we've kept dis from ye cuz we love ye, I jus want ye te know dat. Me and Bailey hea, we'se twins." I said looking into his eyes. I waited for his reaction, but he didn't seem to give one. "Anudda thing, ye ain't oua full brodda, ye gots a different dad den me, Bailey, an Scott."

"Why, why didn't ye tell me?" He asked starring at me.

"I- we couldn't. Not till we knew youse was old enough te undastand."

"Ye lied te me dis whole time?! Ye said oua fatha left us!" Kevin screamed at me

"He did!" I yelled back. "He left alla us!"

"NO!! Yer fatha left youse. What happened te mine!" Kevin yelled back.

I looked at Scott for help. I could see he had nothing to say either. "Look Kevin,-" before I could finish Kevin ran out the door.

I turned to Scott, I wanted to look into his eyes to see if he saw what I did. He wouldn't look at me, instead he turned away. He knew Kevin's reactions and he too saw that Kevin now hated me. He felt guilt, everyone could see it, he asked me to do this hoping it might help Kevin since we were close, instead it was now about to tear our relationship apart.

"I can't believe ye made me tell im!" I turned and ran after Kevin.

"Angel come back!!" Scott yelled but I decided to ignore him.

"Kevin wait." I yelled as he started down the stairs, "Please!"

"Why! Ye lied te me! Ye don't want me!!" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Kevin wait, jus listen please!" I jumped the last few steps before he got to the bottom of the stairs and we both were knocked down. "Listen," I said pinning him down as he struggled to get away.

Kevin was now thirteen and about to turn fourteen, he was stronger than me and could have easily thrown me off as I pinned him down.

"Please jus listen, we know who oua fatha is. He tried te make me leave wit im, te leave Spot,.. te leave you, but everyone hea helped and got me outta dat. But yer fatha, we don't know where he is. He's de one dat killed oua mudda. I'm really sorry but me and Scott love ye. We try oua hardest so dat yer happy an safe. If we didn't want ye we wouldna tried so hard te make yer life betta den ouas." I said trying to calm him. "Please, yer thirteen. An growin up fast, I didn wanna tell ye. No one did. Yer old enough te know dat we love ye. I'm not askin fer ye te fergive us, or me. Jus think it ova, as much as it hoits, don't hate us. We was jus tryin te protect ye."

I let go of Kevin. I was expecting him to yell or to run off, but to my amazement. He hugged me. "I can't hate ye."

I hugged him back and we sat there for about five minutes. "Let's go, we can walk it off if ye wanna." I suggested.

"Can I ask ye bout yer fatha?" Kevin asked as we headed out of the door.

"Of course. Anything ye want." I said putting my arm around his shoulder. "Yer getting awfully tall too, we gotta fix dat." I laughed as he smirked. "Lets go an see if anyone's hoid from Race er de oddas."

"Alright, but I don't wanna see Scott afta dis." Kevin said leading the way.

"Why not?" I stopped to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"Cuz, I don't wanna face im afta I acted like a child."

"Look, ye didn take it as bad as we thought. Yer still a child, ye can act any way ye want!" I smiled "I know I still act like one and I'm eighteen."

"Yer like a big baby a lot too." He laughed. "Ye can kinda fight which is good, but Doodles and Bailey still gots lots te teach ye."

"Ye wanna bet?! I can take ye down squirt!" I warned grabbing him around the neck and giving him a noogie.

"Cut it out, I don't wanna hoit ye! Scott an Spot would kill me, even de goils!" He yelped trying to break free.

As we reached the restaurant Poet rushed out of the door. He ran smack into me and Kevin and the three of us fell to the ground, Kevin next to me and Poet on top of me. Stunned for a moment to realize what had just happened I came to my senses and found Poet on top of me very uncomfortably.

"Sorry bout day." He said using a hand to push himself up not realizing where it was placed.


	2. Seein Old Friends

I hit him across the face and it echoed through the streets. "GET YER HAND OFFA MAH BOOB!" I shrieked.

He quickly let go and stood on his own. "I'm sorry," He apologized again. "I didn't mean te, sorry but I'm in a hurry Angel."

"Fine, jus go." I sighed feeling bad at my first reaction.

Poet took off and the next think I realize a girl came out of the Restaurant. She whispered to herself softly that I almost didn't recognize who she was. "Bastard." She whispered. She looked different from the last time I saw her.

I quickly turned around as not to let her see my face. I remembered her name, Amber. I thought back to when I saw her, it was a few years ago when Trevor had got his way and I was in his hands. He locked me in a room with no one, nothing to do, and no way out. She had come to bring me food, but she had other plans after she found out how I hated Trevor. She wanted to kill me. I didn't know if she still remembered me but I didn't want to find out either.

"Whudds wrong?" Kevin asked looking from me to Amber.

"Long story kiddo, I'll tell ye lata, when we're alone. I don't wanna be recognized by anyone who knows her." I said as she walked back inside the restaurant without noticing me.

"Well, we'se still goin in er not?" Kevin asked helping me up.

"I think I'd be safe not te."

I led the way back to the Lodging House after assuring Kevin it didn't look like he had been crying. Me and Kevin talked about the issue of his father while on the way back. It was hard telling him that it was his father that killed our mother. I didn't like telling him the truth, any of it; I wouldn't have even if Scott or Bailey were there. It was hard for me to see Kevin sad after me and Scott raised him since the death of our mother and whenour father left us. I was able to convince him that my father was worse than his. His father didn't come back and try to force him to marry someone. His father wasn't at all like mine and Scott's; he was more a loner even if he was dangerous, he knew better than to come after us. Atleast that's what I hoped.

"How long?" Kevin asked as we kept walking.

"Fer?"

"Ye know, how long till ye was gonna tell me bout it?"

"I ain't sure if it woulda been an amount a time, but till I though youse was ready."

I wasn't sure if Kevin was mad but he was definatly sad about something. As we walked towards the approaching Lodging House I stopped him.

"Ye know, jus cuz I didn't think youse wasn't ready don't mean I don't still love ye. I'm yer olda sista an I gotta do what I can te make ye happy."

"I know I know, but it jus don't seem right, ye not telling me any o' dis. I guess ye had yer reasons but still, whudd if he came back? Tried te take me an hoit ye er Scott. Maybe even Bailey an Spot. Den whudd?"

"Don't worry bout it, I'm sure if somethin was te happen Jack and de oddas woulda figuad somethin out."

As we reached the Lodging House stepsour conversation came to a close. We both entered and inside stood Scott.

"Hey, where've ye two been?" he asked concerned.

"We just had te talk." I assured him pushing Kevin up the stairs.

"Wait! Don't I even get a hug er somethin? I've been worried sick!" Scott yelled up the stairs.

"Lata Scott, not now!" I yelled back running up the stairs.

As I followed Kevin up the stairs someone grabbed me by the waist as we reached the top and headed for my room.

"How is he?" Spot asked pulling me in for a kiss.

"He's doin ok now." I said smiling and breathing in his sweet smell.

"Alright well I take it ya wanna talk te him." Spot said holding me tight then kissing me on the forehead. "Good luck,"

"Thanks." I smiled giving him another kiss.

"Afta mebe we can have a bit o' fun! Widdout de brodda's permission!" Spot suggested as I walked off to talk to Kevin in my room.

"Ye know, some day ye'll end up doin somethin wit Spot, Scott ain't gonna like." Kevin grinned as I closed the door.

"An I think it'll jus be between us two so dat he won't find out." I said waving afist at him.

"Jus fer dat I should tell Scott so nuttin does happen." Kevin had a devilish look on his face.

"Ye betta not Kev!!" I hollered giving him my meanest look. "Nothin is gonna happen, an if somethin does yernot knowin 'bout it. I might tell Scott and see if he can handle it dough.." I smiled and started chuckling.

"I swea, Youse an Spots getting woise every day! Even Scott can see somethin will happen between youse two!" Kevin laughed

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Kevin, I'll rememba dis when you'se gots a goil." I then remembered why we had come in my room, "Hey, are ye gonna be ok? Ye know I am really sorry fer keepin dis from ye."

"I'll be fine, promise." he said hugging me, "Besides, I was jus in shock at foist."

With that Kevin left my room after saying he was going to go see Race. When he left Spot came into my room. I smiled at him and greeted him with a hug and a deep kiss.

"Whudds dat foa?" he asked surprised.

"I can't kiss me own man?" I asked raising an eyebrown.

"Not surre if only kissin woulda been mah only option." He grinned. "But it was a good start."

"Well Mebe if Scott an Kevin weren't around we'd be able te take things furtha. But if ye don't wanna die, I suggest dat kissin is a good place te start, an end."

"Yeah ya gots a good point te me livin. Not surre Scott can actually beat me but I'd ratha not put ye trough dat." Spot smiled brushing stray hair from my face.

"I love ye so much." I said hugging him tightly.

"I know, I do to." he said with a long sigh.

I quickly remembered how hard it was when I first met him. How hard it was for us to stay together though our long struggle with Trevor and my father. Then I remembered. "Spot!"

"Yeah?" he asked as I quickly pulled away. "Whudds wrong?"

"I jus remembad, dat goil, Amber. Me and Kev saw her right when we bumped inta Poet. Whudd if Treva's aroun' too?"

"Ye say her taday?! Did she see ye?!" Spot asked grabbing my shoulders.

"No she didn't seem te see me. Looked as if she was afta Poet."

"Poet? Somethin's goin on and I can feel it. Somethin dats bein hidden from me.. An I dun like it." he said leaving my room and looking around the room to every Brooklyn newsie. "Where's Poet? Has anyone seen Poet?" Spot shouted to everyone in the Lodging House.

"Haven seen im since dis mornin." Barret answered quickly hoping it would help calm Spot.

"Whudd! Dat's it, C'mon Angel, We'se gonna go talk te Scott and Jack. We gotta find Poet and find out whudds goin on before somethin' terrible happens."

I followed Spot as I held his hand tight knowing he was feeling uneasy about the situation. When we found Jack and Scott they were in the roof talking. They had been there ever since I got back with Kevin.

"Youse betta gots a good answa fer comin up hea an ruinin oua masta plan." Scott said with ademonic look.

"Whudd eva it is, its gotta wait. I think we gots trouble, Angel saw some goil who knows Treva. We'se thinkin dey might be hea."

"Yer kiddin me!" Scott said now turning serious

"Not te mention she saw Poet was bein chased by her." Spot added.

"Where's Poet?" Jack asked also getting up.

"We dunno. No one's seen im since dis mornin."

Scott looked at me, "Ye mean te tell me dat Treva might be hea, in Brooklyn. Dat he might be comin back afta ye? An afta all we did te im?"

"I don know, We'se jus thinkin, I mean he might. But den again we don' really know do we?" I sighed.

"We gotta go find Poet. I think you'se jus ova reactin." Jack said pushing me to the door. "I think youse should stay hea an de three o' us'll go an look fer Poet. Maybe we should take Demon wit us."

"Look, I wanna go too. I wanna know whudd dat goil wanned wit Poet." I said turning around to face Jack. "Please, can't I go?"

"No, no matta whudd we ain't puttin ye in danga. Even if derre ain't any its betta te not take de chance."

"Angel, don't fight dis one, who knows whudd's happened wit Treva since de last time we saw im. He might be even mora dangerous, we don' know anythin yet." Scott said heading for the stairs.

"I wouldn't be able te fergive meself if somethin happened te any of youse.." I starred at Spot. "Please let me go wit ye."

"I'm sorry Angel, ye know whudd I'm about te say from de look on yer face, but yer too important te me to lose. And I ain't putting ye in danga." Spot said giving me a hug. "C'mon ye can stay wit Bailey, ye haven't talked all day."


	3. Bailey's Idea

"How can ye say dat? I wanna go." I pleaded.

"Not dis time. It might be nothin but we can't take de chance. Stay hea. Talk things ova wit Bailey, she's been out all day she might have somethin."

"Don't come afta us eida. I think I'ma leave someone in charge te watch ya. It ain't safe fer ya te walk out in de dark eida. Derre's more'n just Treva an his gang out derre. Derre are creeps out so when we leave, promise ye ain't gonna be foolish an come te find us."

"How? When yer all goin out in danga, how'm I supposed te say I ain't gonna do somethin I can't help?"

"Fine," Scott sighed, my spirits high.

"Guess yer leavin us no choice."

"Wha..?" I said a bit confused now.

"Let's go boys.. We're gonna get R.T te look afta her." Scott said with a grin.

"Wait a second!" I snapped. "Why would ye eva leave me wit dat kid?! Especially alone!!"

"Neva said we were leavin ye alone wid im. Besides I thought ye liked im. Bailey is stayin wid ye two." Scott chuckled picking me up over his shoulders

"Put me down! Spot c'mon ye can't do dis. It ain't fair!" I begged him.

"Sorry but not everythin is fair." Spot smirked. "Besides if dis is de only way te keep me goil safe den so be it."

I noticed Jack laughin as Scott headed down the stairs. "Whudd er ye laughin at ye joik!" I growled now very irritated.

"How ye can manage te knock out one Delancey, but ye can't take control ova yer own brodda," Jack said now laughing aloud.

"Ey where's R.T!" Spot yelled looking around.

"I'm hea, no need te shout. Whudd ye want?"

"Ye gotta watch Angel hea fer us. Youse and Bailey. We gotta go an do a little errand, make surre she don't leave her room."

"Ey Bailey! Get ova hea! We gotta job te do!" R.T. ordered Bailey from across the room.

"I'ma sock ye if ye speak te me like dat again!" Bailey warned with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, hoid it before. Lets jus get goin." R.T. smiled shaking his head at Bailey. "Always an attitude wit youse."

"Dats what I do best." Bailey grinned.

"Look I ain't stayin! It ain't fair! Ye can't make me! I-" Bailey covered my mouth with her hand.

"Oh shush would ye?! Ye know ye neva win deese things. Not te mention I gots a mighty good story fer ye. Me and Doodle cooked it up not to long ago."

"Fine.." sighed following Bailey to the rooftop.

"Look, R.T I think ye should leave us be. Us goils needs some time alone fer once." Bailey inclined as she walked out onto the rooftop to find Doodles.

"Jus don cause no trouble ye hea." R.T said to me as he turned to leave.

"Yea yea." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don yea yea me mis priss." R.T hollered closing the door behind him.

"AH!" I yelled once he was gone. "I can stand dis. Whudd if somethin goes wrong? I can jus sit aroun like nuttins happenin."

"Calm yerself. Ye sound a lil crazy. It's ok Dey jus went to check up on some stuff. Besides, we ain't stayin hea. Memba dat story we cooked up. Well it jus so happens we saw Treva. I think it's time we go an have a lil chat wid de Delanceys." Bailey said slyly as she held up a fist.

"Yeah! We're gonna go soak em! But we need info from em foist!!" Doodles mimicked.

"I love youse two!" I said grinning. "Wait, how'er we gettin past R.T.?" I asked.

"Easy! Hello, did ye eva hea of a fira excape ladda?" Bailey said hitting my head.

"Ah, yea. Are ye suure it's a god idea dough?" I asked rubbing my head where Bailey hit me.

"C'mon ye two. We gotta get goin if we wanna catch em alone. Besides Ang, if ye ain't able te knock one of em out. I would be very disappointed in ye. I mean we taught ye te fight so jus calm down. It should be a piece o' cake!" Doodles said leading the way to the fire escape ladder on the other side of the roof.

"Wait, afta a while won't he realize we ain't up hea anymora?" I asked still a little uneasy about their plan.

"Look I told some 'o da guys te take care o dat fer us. Lets get goin'!" Bailey shouted grabbing my sleeve and dragging me to the ladder where Doodles was already heading down.

"Alright but if Spot gets mad I ain't takin all de blame."

"Dunn worry, wese already know wese is draggin ye against yer will." Bailey winked.

"Alright, but if anythin goes wrong-" I was cut off by a boy standing over me as I started down the ladder

"Ise gots yer back," Blink grinned.

"Blink! Wait. Why are ye hea, in Brooklyn?!" I asked shielding my eyes from the sun with a hand.

"Well Runner sent some oigent news te me. I gotta tip from some goil bout a pretty lil lady in trouble." Blink chuckled following us down the stairs.

As I jumped the last few steps of the ladder and landed with a thud I looked at Blink questioning once he reached the bottom. "Ye mean ye came te help us wid de Delanceys?"

"O'coise I ain't gonna leave ye te yer death. Mora likely te get hoit. Besides if dey can handle a Delancey," Blink pointed to Doodles and Bailey, "Den we most soitantly can deal wit de odda."

"Not like we can't take em down on oua own." Bailey mocked in annoyance.

"Jus fer precausion im comin wit. Besides it was Doodles who asked me te come."

"Oh fine, jus don't get in me way of soakin a Delancey." Bailey grunted leading the way.

"Bai, jus whea exactly are we goin?" I asked.

"C'mon Ang, think. Whea would de Delanceys be? As long as we know de Delanceys like hangin round Harlem streets it's a piece o' cake." Bailey said with pure confidence.

"Sorry te bust yer bubble, de Delanceys could be anywhea." Blink said throwing his hands up in the air. "It'll take us hours te find em."

"Not if ye know whea te look. I met some guys on de way hea. Dey's was snoopin round de docks eilia. New recruits fer de lil gang Treva cooked up while we was vacationin. Besides I think dis time Treva's got somethin up his sleeve," Bailey turned and faced me. "An dis time. We might need some help from some odda newsies."

"Whudd er ye sayin. Treva might kill me?" I asked hoping she was kidding.

"Ye know how much he hates te loose somethin once he claims its his. If he can't have it, no one can."

"Ok I think youse two needs te simma down!" Doodles said pullin us apart. "Ang ain't dyin. No ones gonna let 'er."

"Dats fer damn suure." Blink agreed.

"Ok ok, but in de mean time we gotta keep a close watch on things goin on not jus roun Brooklyn er Manhattan. Harlem de Bronx.. everywhea." Bailey said once again leading the way to the Delanceys

"Den it's a good ting Ang found de right man. Spot can find anythin bout anywhea er anyone." Doodles said with a grin.

"Yea, too bad if he finds me lookin fer trouble he might have te lock me up in his room fer a whole month! Good thing nona ye are tellin im bout dis. Er else." I said threatening all of them.

"Dunn worry we'll keep it quiet. Besides ye can't beat us up of ye tried." Bailey grinned leaning on Doodles, "We fight an we fight betta n' youse."

"Oh wait, wasn't it us who taught ye." Doodles said raising an eyebrow.

"Shuddup! C'mon let's jus get goin." I sighed knowing they had a very good point.

"Well alls I'se gotta say is if she can knock out a Delancey, I'd like te see her try an knock out one a youse." Blink said grinning as he followed us.

After a while of following Bailey in silence, we heard some yelling not to far away. "Almost derre guys." Bailey said in a whisper. "Just rememba let me do all de talkin."

"An rememba, whudd eva ye do, keep yer trap shut Ang." Doodles reminded me. "Ye I'm surre ye'd say somethin ye'd reguret."

"Thanks fer remindin me." I said rolling my eyes.


	4. Crypt Time

As Bailey led us to an abandoned building she paused, took a deep breath, then walked in. I wondered what was on her mind, then I realized we were not just finding the Delancey brothers. Looking around I could smell the blood everywhere. This is where the Crypts were, the place they had murdered people before, their hideout. Crypt members were everywhere.

"Look, I dunno bout dis." I whispered to Doodles and Bailey as they headed towards the Delancey's.

"It'll be fine." Blink said when he heard me. "Besides if anythin goes wrong. I'm hea." He said putting an arm around me.

"Well well, loookit whudd we got hea." Oscar said looking Bailey up and down. "Ye surre yer in de right place sweets."

"Oh positive." Bailey said with a look of disgust. "Delancey's we gotta have a talk wit youse two." Bailey said as nice as she could.

"I think ye came te de wrong place if ye just wanna talk." Morris piped in.

"Give it a rest." Bailey sighed. "We gotta deal te negotiate. Whudd ye say?"

"Gimme a minute." Oscar said pulling Morris off to the side. For a few minutes we just stood there them whispering back and forth. "We will on one agreement." Oscar announced

"Whudds dat?" I questioned.

"Dey is comin widd us." Oscar said pulling two people out of the crowd who I noticed.

"And I think it would be nice if lil' Angel hea stayed behind. If we come back with anythin such as a scratch, dey'll kill er."

I looked at Bailey. "Fine."

"Whudd!?" me and Blink said at the same time.

"Look we'll be back in a sec so sit tight." Bailey said shrugging it off.

"Bai we can't trust em!"

"Excuse me?!" a big man said coming from the big group around us.

"Calm yerself Angel. I said let me do all de talkin." Bailey said grabbing me by the arm. "Hea ye stay right, hea. An we'll be back before ye can say 'Carryin de banna.'"

As soon as they left, I immediately felt very uncomfortable. In a room full of killers with just my wimpy self. A few of them lingered around me till one came up to me.

"Well well, lookit youse. I've seen ye 'round before. De question is whea." He grinned. His teeth were all rotted and he was bald. Yet he was very muscular and I cringed when he grinned.

"S'matta." Another one asked, "Lil goily scared?" he asked walking around me in a circle.

"Oh I think I remmeba whea I saw her now. She was dat goil dat de friend of de Delancey's hates." He said grabbing me by the arm. "I hea she'd fetch a pretty penny now dat he wants te kill er wit his own hands. I say, we don give er back but sell her te dat kid."

"S'cuse me, I think yer-"

"Shud yer trap!" the second goon said backhanding me.

As I fell to the ground I instantly reacted. I got up and knocked the one closets to me in the jaw. "Crap! I knew it wasn't a good idea!" I yelled now running towards the door. I noticed a bunch of the members started to chase me out of the building. "Bai!! We gots trouble!" I yelled running.

"Really, like I didn't notice." I heard Bailey said as I rounded the courner. She had Oscar by the collar and he was on his back. "Remeba whudd I told ye." She warned. "Alright let's go!"

"Whudd de hell!" I yelled haulting to a stop seeing the sight. "Ye were gonna put me in danga anyways!" I yelled at her

"I knew ye could make it outta derre alive." She winked.

"Derre she is!" I heard someone being me yell.

"Alright we gotta go! Werre wastin time!" Blink yelled pulling me by the arm.

We ran down a few streets and decided we could loose them if we went through some weird alley that led us to a bunch of old buildings. "Alright I say we hide in hea till derre gone." Doodles said hiding behind some crates.

"Look if we don get back soon Spots gonna notice I'm gone an R.T. is gonna get a beatin!" I said frustrated. "An me own sista left me wit de Cyrpts!!"

"Look, I knew ye weren't stupid enough te just stay derre. Besides dey know us, I just didn think it was dat easy lurrin out de Delancey's."

I didn't say anything because I was stupid enough to stay. I looked at Blink for some help but he just shrugged.

"Wait, yer not sayin.. ANG! Ye know betta den te stay in a room alone wid em!" Bailey yelled.

"I was only doin what Ise was told!" I yelled.

"Shhh! Lookit, derre dey are." Doodles said pointing in the direction of the way we came.

Just as Doodles pointed out a few Crypt members noisily stomped through the alley yelling. For a few minutes we all froze, yet probably only me in fear. Bailey noticed and grabbed my hand as the Crypts looked around for a few minutes. One of them got close, very close. Turning over crates, there were three crates in front of the ones we were behind and he stopped there. Then they turned and went down another alley.

"Ye ok?" Bailey whispered and waited for my nod before leading the way back out to the street.

We arrived at the Lodging House as fast as we could. Climbing back up the emergency ladder I heard Spot's voice at the door of the roof. He was on his way out to the roof just we are got back. Just as he was on his way out, he cracked open the door but someone stopped him momentarily giving Blink and Doodles the chance to get on the roof with me and Bailey.

"Good timin." Bailey said to Spot as he came out on the roof. "We just finished oua story." She smiled and left with Doodles and Blink to go back inside.

"Ye know I really wanna believe them." Spot said giving me a look once they closed the door.

"But?" I asked giving him my best smile.

"But, I know it was Bailey an Blink I saw soakin de Delanceys. De only question is, Why were dey soakin de Delanceys?" Spot asked with a smirk.

"Well.." I tried.

"I know dat face o' yers. Whudd have ye been doin?" Spot said tapping his foot.

"Ok I swea, it wasn't me fault. Bailey even said she'd take de blame. I really had no choice but te go!" I said pleading with Spot. "An I mean we had some trouble wid de Crypts but we got away. Besides nothing majoa happened."

"Really?" Spot said then taking a hand and wiping something from my face. "Den why were ye bleedin?"

Then I remembered one of the Crypts had hit me on the face. "Um, like I said it wasn't majoa."

"Alright, c'mon I think we need a talk." Spot said leading the way to my room. As we came into the bunk room Bailey saw what was up. "Don' ye try te get her outta dis one!" Spot said to Bailey when he noticed she was walking our way.

"Really but it wasn't her fault. Me an Doodles practically dragged her." Bailey pleaded.

"Bai, dun worry bout it. I kinda had it comin, I think." Spot held the door to my room open for me. "We'll talk lata."


	5. Danga Wit Guns

"Alright, here's de deal Angel. I ain't mad bout whudd happened, ok well sorta. But whudd I really wanned te talk bout was Treva."

"Whudd bout im?" I slowly sat down watching Spot. He fidgeted. "Look, jus.. jus tell me."

"Alright well he is a problem again. But believe me when I say hes mora dangerous now den back when we had trouble wid im in de foist place."

"Whudd ye mean?"

"Dun panick, but Scott was shot."

On our way to Manhattan, its been a month since I last was there. Thinking I wouldn't have to be going there on such an important trip. Bailey, Doodles, Blaze andBarret were with me and Spot. I was anxious to get there and see the damage.

"Scott!" I ran into the Lodging House in search of my brother. "How is he?" I asked finding Scott asleep and Jack sitting next to him.

"He'll be fine. No maja damage." Jack stood up greeting me. "Ye didn come hea alone did ye?"

"Nah, she jus didn feel like waitin fer de rest of us." Bailey said hugging Jack. "Yer positive he'll be fine."

"O' course. I wouldn lie te ye." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Alright, so tell me everythin. Everythin dat happened." I said sitting next to Spot and looking at the two.

"Look, ye surre ye-"

"Jus… Tell me." I cut Jack off and putting my head in my hands. I felt Spot's arm around me. "Was it Treva? Did he shoot Scott?"

"Yea, he ain jus a pain no mora. He's really dangerous. An I really mean fer ye te stay away from im. Promise me dat." Jack begged looking at both me and Bailey.

I looked at Spot. "Angel, dis ain how it used te be. Its mora dangerous an who knows whos next. Jack an Scott didn even see im comin." I could tell Spot really meant for me to stay away from Trevor. He was terrified something like this would happen to me.

"I promise." I smiled taking Spot's hand. "I mean it. I promise I'll stay away from im."

I could tell Spot trusted me and could tell I was telling the truth. Bailey on the other hand, didn say a word. "Bailey, I'm beggin ye. Stay away from im." Jack pleaded.

"I can't. Look it me brotha. I can't jus let im get away wid dis!" Bailey yelled storming out.

"Jack! Wait." I yelled grabbing his arm. "I should go an talk wid her. I feel de same way, but I know Scott would be doin de same as me."

"Thanks Angel." Jack said sitting on a bunk. He looked nervous, I've never seen him look like this, yet his girl was never in danger like she is now.

"Bai!" I found Bailey making her way down the street. "Bai stop. PLEASE!" I yelled again. She turned around and I saw what I've never seen before.

Bailey was crying. "Bai. Look, yer really scarin Jack. He thinks hes gonna loose ye."

"I can't let im get away wid dis Ang. He'll be comin afta ye next an we won't be able te stop im."

"Bai, c'mon lets go talk in oua room." I pleaded and hoped she would follow.

".. Alright." We walked into the Lodging House, her still crying.

I gave Jack a sympathetic look while we passed and walked into our room. "Alright Bai," I started once we got into our room. "Befora ye decide te go afta Treva, take inta count dat Scott is injuaed. Ye know if Scott was conscious he would tell ye not te go afta im. I know how ye feel cuz I feel it too. But Treva's got de upa hand. Please don go afta im."

"Ang, I know yer tryin te stay safe. But if nona us does nottin, he'll kill ye if he comes afta ye."

"Bai, please stop an think. If he does come afta me, den he does. But I don want ye killed. He'll kill ye, den come afta me. Even Kev er Scott again. Mebe even Jack. Reconsida dis."

After sitting in silence, Bailey finally said something after a few minutes.

"Mebe yer right. But we gotta do somethin. Not jus fer Scott, but alla us. I mean if-"

I cut Bailey off knowing where she was going. "Look, we worry bout dat lata. Now we gotta worry bout Scott an stayin outta sight from Treva. Dis time he ain't gettin whudd he wants. Besides me own sista taught me how te fight. I'ma use dat te me advantage!" I grinned. Bailey grinned too then hugged me.

"Promise me dat ye ain't leavin Spot's side. I'll stay wid Jack an Kev'll stay wid Doodles an Race. Jus, promise not te get yerself killed."

"Ye know me, as long as I'm wid me man. I ain't goin no whea."

"Ey! Ye two ok in derre?" Jack hollered banging on the door.

I looked at Bailey. She grinned, wiped away her tears, then strolled over to the door. "Come hea me cowboy!" she said energetically opening the door, grabbing Jack by the shirt and kissing him. "We gotta talk."

"I'll leave ye two alone for a while." I giggled then left to see to Scott.

"Ang, is she gonna be alright?" Kevin asked as soon as I exited the room.

"O' course kid. She's one strong goil." I smiled and grabbed him by the neck. "In de mean time, don get too tall fer me te do dis!" I gave him a noogie once again.

"He ain't comin back, is he?" Kevin stopped laughing and asked seriously.

I stopped as well. I couldn't lie to him, or tell him the truth. I looked at him for a moment. "I, .. I don think its best te talk bout Treva right now." I replied. I could tell Kevin didn't mean to, but he did. I didn't want to talk about Trevor. Especially not to him. Trevor had him kidnapped. I didn't want to relive that.

"Angel, Scott's wakin up." Spot shouted from across the room.

"Scott!"

After Scott was up we talked about what happened. Trevor saw him on the streets on is way to Brooklyn. They were chased for a little by a mob of guys and luckily they weren't to far from the Lodging House. Trevor ended up pulling out a gun when Jack and the newsis started soaking everyone. The only problem was, the bullet really wasn't meant for Scott. It was meant to be Jack but Scott saw Trevor and in time managed to block the bullet from Jack but in return was shot in the stomach.

"Good thing youse was dere. Jack might be dead.. an Bai.."

"Look, I wasn plannin on gettin shot doe."

"Well mebe ye wasn thinkin hard enough." I rolled my eyes. "Did ye think ye could block de bullet wid yerself?"

"Look I was pushin im outta de way, an in retoin I was shot."

"Ye know, ye gave us a real big scare. But I'm mora den surre we're glad dat Jack wasn killed." I hugged Scott, "Jus, next time, don get yerself shot."

"Hey! Whudd er ye doin hea!?" Crutchy asked wobbling into the room. "I thought we'd have te drag youse two hea!"

"Well, we had an emoigency as ye can see." I mocked.

"Yeah, well whudd can he say? He's ona de newsies now an dis is whudd we do. We helps each odda out, but usually don almost die in de process."


	6. Whudds Goin On!

We decided to stay the night to make sure Scott was ok. Everyone decided that while we were there we weren't allowed outside incase someone like Amber was around and recognized me. Even though I had to stay in with Bailey, Spot was allowed to go out and sell. Spot said he could manage himself, but I think I was the only one that worried when everyone agreed with him.

"Spot, I really don think it's a good idea." I said frowning as he got up and got dressed. "I don think ye should go out derre."

"Angel, I know but it's only fer a few days. I promise."

"But Spot-"

As I was trying to convince him to stay, he turned to me. "I know yer against it but ye know I can't jus stay in hea teday. Besides I can't afford te not sell wid de way youse eats." He chuckled.

"I'm serious. Whudd if he finds ye!" I shouted shaking my head. "I don wanna take dat chance."

"Angel." Spot said now kneeling beside the bed. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll be back an won't even go te Tibbys."

Reluctantly I had to agree. I knew we did need the money, especially since he still owed some of the newsies for the ring he bought me on my birthday as an engagement ring.

When Spot left I went to see who else was around. Scott was still asleep and I also found Kevin sitting and talking with Bailey. They seemed to be having a deep conversation, since they didn't notice me walking up to them.

"Uh, hello." I sighed showing my irritation.

"Hey Ang!" Bailey smiled.

".. Yeah hey." I sat down next to Bailey.

"Whudds wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I dunno. I jus don like de idea dat Spot can go out te sell but I can't. An not te mention its dangerous out derre wid Treva an dat gun."

"Ang, I promise he'll be fine. Derre ain't nuttin out derre dats gonna keep im from doin whudd he loves best or from youse. Not even a gun." Bailey hugged me.

"I guess I jus dunno whudd te do. Sittin hea is killin me and I can't go out."

"Calm yerself Angel, we ain't lettin nuttin happenin te Spot." Kevin grinned.

"Yer right. Mebe I jus need te keep me mind offa alla dis. I really wanned it te be ova de night at de party. 'Specially since we hadn had trouble wid im since." I shook my head. "I musta been stupid te think dat."

"Ye ain't stupid!" Bailey yelled slapping me upside the head. "Ye jus wanned te finally be happy an wid someone ye really love."

"Yeah, shes right Angel. It ain't yer fault ye waned te be ova alla dis. We all did."

I sighed knowing somehow I knew that day this wasn't over yet. Though I really wanted it to be. I went on the roof for a while and just sat in silence thinking to myself what I should do if I ran into Trevor. After a while I decided I should go back in before Bailey and Kevin started to worry and decided I should go see if Scott was awake.

I over heard Scott talking to someone "I think Angel needs te go back te Brooklyn wid Spot. She'd be mora safe derre. Bailey and Kev, ye both should go wid her. It ain't right makin her stay hea and havin Spot go out te sell. It'll drive her outta her mind if he keeps dat up."

"Yer right but ain't it fer her te decide. I mean she ain't a child and mebe Spot'll realize whudd its doin te her before anythin happends. I mean If Angel wants te stay hea and be wid her friends an family den she has a right te."

I walked into the bunkroom and saw Scott talking to Jack, Bailey, Kevin and Race. I was pretty mad but I calmly intruded. "Whudd eva yer plannin. I ain't leavin. I don care whudd ye say I have a right te be hea. I ain't goin back jus te come back and find out someone else's been shot."

"Ang, I'm only tryin te look out fer ye."

"Scott, I ain't a child and I came hea fer a reason. If ye don like me bein hea yer jus gonna have te deal wid it."

"Ang-"

"No, I won have it. I'm stayin as long as I gotta." With that I realized I stood up for myself and stalked off to my room with a smile.

"Hey! Took ye long enough te come back in hea! We was jus thinkin bout ye!"

"HeyaBarret an Blaze." I smiled.

"Well, we was told te try an talk ye inte goin back home. But we hoid yer speech an well. Guess we ain't got a choice."Barret grinned.

"Really, whudds dat?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well eida we drag ye back, yet Spot would kill us. Er we let ye stay an be yer body guads."

"I think de second choice would be a wise one." Blaze smiled standing up. "We don want Spot te kill us an break Angel's heart." He winked.

"Whudd can I say. Bein wid Spot really gots its benefits." I chuckled. I sat down on my bed to think. "When do ye think he'll be back from sellin?"

"No idea, he sometimes has a detoua on coiten days ye know." Blaze shrugged.

"Detoua? Whudd ye mean detoua."

"Dunn worry bout it. Nona us know eida. If ye didn't notice. Coiten days he comes back lata den usual."

"A'course I neva noticed. We always meet at de docks when he's done so I neva keep track o de time." Just as I was about to leave the room Spot came into my room. "Whea have ye been?"

"Dunn worry bout it. I'll tell ye lata."He said laying down on my bed.

"Spot! Ye had me worried! Don ye think I have a right te know if yer gonna be late an I have te stay hea?!"

"Angel! Dis has nuttin de do wit youse!" Spot snapped sitting up.

I was thinking he might be right but I at least deserved to know if he was going to be coming back late. I felt like a fool standing there right after Spot just yelled at me. I looked at both Blaze and Barret, knowing they both felt it too. I left the room both frustrated and upset and ran up the stairs to the roof.

As I walked onto the roof top I yelled to get my frustration out. I sat down and realized that me and Spot hadn't had an argument since I didn't want to meet my father. I didn't even know what made Spot so made to yell at me. 'Whudd if its anudda goil?' I asked myself. "Bailey would know whudd te do." I said reassuring myself. I wanted to go into the bunkroom but was afraid of seeing Spot at the moment. Yet still, I sucked it up and was searching for Bailey to help me with some answers.

"Angel!" Bailey obviously found me before I could find her.

"Somethin wrong?"

"Yeah, I think we need te talk." She whispered pulling me outside.

"Bai! Whea are we goin?!"

"Hush yer face! I don want Spot gettin mad since hes lookin fer ye, at least I hope lookin te apologize."

"Ye know he yelled at me?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not only me, almost everyone in derre knows. We hoid him yell at ye silly. I dun care whudd it was bout, he had no right." She shook a fist at me. "Loin te defend yerself, even against yer own man! I dun care if its somethin poisonal, him bein out hea and you in derre, he needs te tell ye whudds goin on so ye ain't gotta worry!"

"Look, I know whudd yer sayin. I jus don think bringin me outta de Lodgin House is a good start."

"Hush! We're meetin Doodles at Christina's place!" She grinned. "Kevin is already derre wid em waitin fer us!"

"I ain't goin back te Brooklyn."

"No one said yer goin back hun. No jus follow me an we'll make suure ye loin te kick some real ass tonight!"


	7. Christina's

As we reached Christina's, I remembered just then that the Delancey's once found us here. "Ye surre dis is safe, specially wid Treva an everythin?"

"Hello, I ain't stupid. Of course its safe whudd ye take me fora! You!" She shook her head slapping me upside the head. "I seem te have te be doin dis a lot te ye!"

"Hey Chris!" I yelled as soon as I say her. "Sorry bout dis."

"Oh don worry, me mudda is gonna be out fer a few days. She had te make a delivery." She smiled. "Besides its me pleasure! I don get te see ye anymora!" she hugged me.

"Yea sorry bout day. Bailey thinks I need te loin mora fightin since I think me an Spot just had an argument, one whea he yelled and I left."

"I hoid all bout it. Don worry yerself, if he loves ye a lot he'll come get ye. Kevin told Jack te tell im yer hea when he starts te worry. Besides if he really loves ye, he'll realize whudd an ass he was in a few houas." Christina winked.

"Thanks, but I think he was right. It prolly wasn me bisness te ask whea he was."

"Don ye get it. De only reason hes still wid ye is because he loves ye. Whudd eva he's hidin he don wanna tell ye fer a reason. It might jus be somethin te keep ye from leavin him. I'm surre whudd eva it is, ye had de right te know if its keepin him from stayin outta danga."

"Yeah, well, I dunno. I guess we might see bout dat."

"In de mean time! WE IS GONNA BE KICKIN SOME ASS! GET IN HEA ANGEL!" Bailey yelled at me from the door of the store. "Hurry up, Chris we'll be in de back, hopefully not breakin Angel to much!" Bailey smirked as I ran into the back.

"Angel! Ye ready?" Doodles and Bailey both asked before attacking me.

Before I had a chance to answer they both lunged at me. Bailey aimed at my stomach with her fist, I managed to block. At the same time Doodles aimed for my head with a kick and that I managed to dodge. Then Bailey tried to punch me and I blocked again and managed to knock her back and take on Doodles. Doodles then laid a punch to my shoulder and I managed to almost punch her. I grabbed her by the arm and held it behind her back, she then crouched down and flipped me.

"Good job Ang!" She hollered out of breath.

"But it ain't ova yet!" Bailey yelled sneaking up on me and grabbing me around the neck. "Ye gotta keep yer guard up!"

"We've been sparrin fer like, houas! Gimme a break!" I said gasping for breath. "An will ye let go already! I know I jus lost!"

"Alright, I'll take a break and spend some time wid Kevin. I think you an Doodles should keep sparrin. She's de only one hea dat can teach ye somethin odda den punches anyways." Bailey stretched and went to sit by Kevin in the corner of the room.

"Man, ye both need te let me breath." I sighed.

"Oh come on Angel. Ye gotta loin de hard stuff some time. Besides it won't do ye any good if ye sorta know how te fight, everyone else will totally have ye beat if ye can't even defend yerself."

"Yea well at least I'm gettin betta at defindin meself from two people." I sighed getting ready to spar again.

"Mhm, one thing ye always gotta rememba,"

"An dat is?" I asked relaxing for a moment

"Neva let yer guard down." Doodles said after throwing me to the ground.

"Can't ye wait te throw me off guard." I asked getting up and massaging the shoulder she threw me with. "I'ma be hella soura tomorra."

"C'mon Ang. Ye can take it. Besides at least its betta den bein stabbed in de leg er de gut." She sighed wipping sweat from her forehead.

"Ye might be right, but dis eventually will break me."

"You'll be fine. C'mon, dis time keep yer guard up." She grinned putting up her fists.

"Fine!"

This time I attacked her first. Throwing everything I just learned at her. Kicks, punches, I even tried to trip her yet she dodged everything. She managed to knock me into the wall, but before kicking me in the stomach I moved out of the way. I pinned her against the wall. I tried to trip her and yet again, she managed to somehow flip me onto my back.

"How de hell does it woik!?" I yelled frustrated. "No matta how hard I try I can't seem te win!"

"C'mon I'll give ye one last try." Doodles grinned. "An ye know I don go easy on anyone."

Back into our positions, Doodles threw the first punch and I managed to block it, this time I took her arm, rolled into her, and flipped her onto her back.

"Whoa, I'm impressed!" I heard Bailey yell from across the room.

I looked at Doodles and smiled. "Ye suure dat wasn't goin easy on me?"

"Yea yea, one time! Besides, yer loinin ain't ye." She grinned shaking her head.

I helped her up and heard clapping from the door. Both me and Doodles looked to see who it was.

"Well well, whudd ye know. Christina was right." Doodles said patting me on the shoulder and walking over to Bailey after returning Spot's wave.

I stood where I stand and as he walked closer to me I looked at the ground. "Spot I-"

Spot lifted my chin to look at me, "Angel, I'm sorry. I shouldn've got mad at ye. Ye didn do anythin wrong. I'm really sorry."

"Spot, I dunno whudd te do when yer out runnin round Manhattan. Specially when derres trouble."

"I know, I know. But I can assure ye dat I wasn't in any trouble whea I was at. I promise. Look, when we get back te Brooklyn, I'll show ye somethin dats very important te me. Somethin dat has te do wid dat key."

"Spot, ye really don't gotta. Ye might be right, it prolly ain't nona me bisness."

"Yer wrong. I wanna share dis wid ye, not jus cuz yer me goil, but cuz I love ye."

I smiled and hugged Spot but I felt bad thinking I was probably somewhat forcing him to tell me this.

"Hey, I think ye should leave us te oua trainin Spot. Dis goil is soon te be de next fightin machine!" Bailey said raising a fist in the air.

"I'll leave ye both te train me goil. Jus make suure I get her back in one piece." Spot said before kissing my forehead and leaving.

"Spot! Wait!" I ran after him. "Are ye goin te de Lodgin House?"

"Yeah, I'll go an wait fer ye derre."

"K, good. I wanna have some time wid ye." I smiled and kissed him gently before running off back to Doodles and Bailey.

"Wow, yer so cute. To bad I think ye spend TOO much time wid de boy." Bailey said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, ye barely give us much time!" Doodles greed putting on a pouty face.

"Fine fine! Tomorra! All day. Jus me and youse two!"

"Alright good, now dat we gots dat covad." Bailey and Doodles both came at me.

"Hold on!"

Bailey aimed for my head and Doodles for my feet. As I tried to run for it Bailey jumped on me and Doodles was able to trip me. They sat on top of me laughing before we got back to training.


	8. Amber's Visit

"So how er ye feelin?" Doodles asked picking up a towel.

"Like a building was dropped on topa me." I sat down next to Bailey exhausted.

"Well, atleast now ye know whudd de "lil people" are feelin like." Bailey laughed.

"Bai, we are de lil people." I said a little amused. I shook my head and put what she said out of my head. "So are we ready te go back!?" I asked getting up.

"Uh, no! Hello, We came hea fer a reason. Not JUST te train ye. We're gonna help Christina out a lil."

"Bai! Ye didn tell me dis. Now whudd am I supposed te tell Spot?"

"O course dat we had plans. Besides we didn tell ye fer a reason. Ye wouldn a come. Now lets go. All she needs is fer us te deliva something." Bailey grabbed my arm and lead me to the store.

"Hey, ye done yet?" Christina asked us when she saw us come out of the back.

"Yea, now we jus gotta retoin de fava o lettin use de back. Wheas dat stuff we gotta take te someone."

"Ah, yeah thanks Bai. Dat package on de front desk. Dun worry I dun think anyone's expectin it soon." Christina said with a smile. "Well since yer leavin I might as well walk ye out."

"Well we'll be seein ye soon I'm thinkin!" Bailey hugged Christina and grabbed the packaged before exiting.

"Thanks again!" Doodles also hugged her.

"Bye ye two. And bye Angel. Good luck." Christina and I hugged and as I was leaving Christina called to me. "Angel."

"Yea?"

"Nuttin. But good luck and I'll be seein ye soon. Christina waved and winked at me as I left.

"Whudd was dat about?" I asked Doodles and Bailey.

"No idea. Mebe she's got a soft spot fer ye." Bailey laughed and ran ahead.

Me and Doodles ran after her. I didn't know where the package was going but after a while I didn't think we were delivering it because we ended up climbing the escape ladder to the lodging house in the dark. When we got to the top Jack and Race were waiting there and greeted their girls when they saw them. I was the last up and noticed Spot wasn't there.

"I'll talk wid ye two afta I spend some time wid Spot." I said as I walked into the Lodging House.

"Hey, ye made it back alive. Well whoda known." Blink grinned as I walked into him.

"Hey, yeah well ye know. I gotta do some things right."

"Angel I think Scott's awake if ye wanna talk te im." Blink grabbed my arm before I ran off to my room to see Spot.

"Alight thanks!"

I walked over to Scott's bunk and saw he was indeed awake. He saw me and gave me "the look" and I could tell he was a little upset.

"Whudds up wid ye lately?" Scott was furious.

"Wow, yer madder den I thought. Well I swea it wasn't my idea. Besides it was fer a good cause."

"O course I'm mad! Ye left and let Spot worry. How could ye do dat. Not te mention goin te see Christina wid only Bai! Whudd were ye thinkin?! Ye know its dangerous out derre."

"Scott! It ain't yer place te tell me whudd te do anymora. Besides I didn know I was goin out derre. Bai also made suure no one told Spot till he was worried! I'ma go an talk te im. I'll talk wid youse latta." I pointed at Scott, then at Kevin who was slowly walking towards us. "Don think I'ma go easy on ye eida lil man. Goin along wid Bai's plan like dat."

As I reached my room I could head Spot pacing. I grinned thinking how worried he was yet, in silence he lets his real emotions out. I walked in the room and found not only Spot, but Amber as well. I saw her and stopped, showing then how pissed off I was.

"Whudder you doin hea!" I yelled as soon as she saw me.

"Ye didn tell me she was gonna be hea." Amber sighed rolling her eyes.

"Get offa my bed!" I yelled grabbing her be the hair and pulling her off.

"Angel calm down." Spot tried reasoning without involving with physical contact.

"She tried te friggin kill me! I ain't gonna calm down!" I screamed still pulling

Amber grabbed onto something to stop me from pulling her off. I decided to use a little "force" and I flipped her off the bed onto the floor. "GET OUT!!" I screamed even louder.

"Wait, please. Angel she has somethin te tell us. Jus give her two minutes." Spot begged.

"Fine! Say it now!"

"Look, I know I saw ye a few days ago. Treva kicked me out. I told im te stay away from ye since its jus makin im madda. When I went te Tibby's one day I was supposed te be meetin wid someone who could gimme some info bout whudd Treva's been doin de nights he don come home. An I found out he's hooked back up wid de Crypts an found some goonies dat sold im some stuff. Includin dat gun he used te shoot yer brodda. Anyways I thought yer newsie friend Poet was de one I was lookin fer. He lied an found out some stuff and I figuaed I'd be betta off tellin ye dis an warnin ye. Treva is gonna kill ye. Derres no way te stop im."

"DATS IT YER LEAVIN!" I yelled grabbing Amber by the hair and dragging her out of my room. Needless to say I let my guard down and she pulled out a knife and took a swipe at me. "Shit!"

Amber managed to cut my arm a little. I grabbed her wrist holding the knife and flipped her hearing a pop. She let go of the knife instantly. I heard a cry a few seconds later and everyone in the bunk room turned to see what happened.

"Wow, look whudd ye did." Bailey was impressed and shocked at the same time.

"Ye poped her shoulda outta its socket!" Doodles screamed.

"Mebe I used a lil too much foace."

"Ye bitch!" Amber yelled as she stood.

"Would ye like me te pop it back in place?" Doodles laughed with a grin.

"Get away!" Amber screamed. "I'll get ye back fer dis."

"Well I wouldn plan on it, but since ye brought it up." I grinned picking up her knife. "Foist we'll even de scora. Den ye can get me back lata." I held the knife in one hand and lightly tapped it in the palm of my other. "S'matta ye don like pain? I got used te it." From the corner of my eye I could see Bailey shaking with laughter. I had the upper hand this time and I was using it to my full advantage. I pushed Amber up against a wall and put the knife to her cheek. "Tell Treva he's got a lot te loin an he's really in fer a big surprise, I ain't de same Angel he tried te kill last time. Make surre ye tell im dat won ye?" As I finished I sliced her check with the knife.

Amber's eyes went wide and she felt the cut on her face. "Yer crazy." She darted from the room holding her arm.

"I was surre she was gonna cry." Bailey sighed with disappointment. "I was hopin te see someone cry. Such a pity, dislocated shoulda wasted."

"Same ole Bai." I playfully pushed her as we walked over to Jack and Spot.

"Angel, ye really gotta loin dat even dough ye got some trainin, ye gotta listen sometimes an not fight." Spot shook his head at me.

"Look whos talkin!" I said in disbelief. "Spot Conlon! Yer one te talk bout fightin!"

"She's gotta point Spotty." Jack agreed patting his back.

"Lay off cowboy. Angel, she came hea willinly te tell us some stuff."

"Well she got it out didn she?"

"Angel! I'm talkin bout youse! Not whudd I do. I do it because I can an derre are few te challenge me."

"Spot, really calm down. I ain't gonna be de same ole Angel afraid a everyone. Not even someone who wants te kill me. It ain't woith it te be hidin all de time. Besides she had it comin. An odda den dat did anyone eva find Poet?"

"Actually, I saw im teday!" Jack butted in. "Yeah he said te meet im tomorra hea. Since youse is hea ye ain't gotta worry bout dat. Anyways he said he'd explain."


	9. Poet Comes In Handy

"Thanks. Spot, we need te talk." I grabbed Spots arm and dragged him to my room.

"Whudds wid ye lately?" Spot gave me a "look".

"Spot, bout teday. Ye know, if ye keep goin out te sell and leavin me hea, it'll tea me apart." I sat on my bed and Spot sat next to me.

"Angel, I'm sorry but I need te sell. I gotta pay back de guys an besides, Treva can't do nuttin out in broad daylight."

"He can! An he will! Spot, please. I'm beggin ye." I grabbed Spot's hands when he was about to stand. "Please, I hoid Scott talkin and he wants te send me back te Brooklyn, but stayin derre wid out ye will only make dis woise."

"Angel, whudd ye want me te say. Yes I'll stay wid ye? Ye want me te stay dis bad den I will."

"Yes! Dats exactly whudd I want ye te say. Don go back out derre!" I almost began to cry.

"Look," Spot paused and sighed brushing a hand through his air. "Alright, I'll stay in fer a few days. But ye know I'll need te go back out an sell right."

"I know." I felt relieved to know I finally got him to agree.

"At least now I'll know yer safe an I ain't hoitin ye."

The next day me, Bailey, and Doodles talked about my fight with Amber and Baileys situation with Kevin. We all decided  
I kicked some ass and that Bailey also needs to spend more time with Kevin. Their relationship started to change a lot since he found out she was also a sister and they still hadn't had time to really talk like Bailey wanted. Kevin also wanted to talk with her yet never seemed to be able to. Les was always with him so I barely got to talk to him either.

By the time Poet came Jack was back from selling. Poet walked into the bunkroom while I was talking with Scott and Doodles. Bailey was the first to notice him walking through the door way as she was talking with Jack nearby. They greeted Poet and then Poet proceeded over by me, Doodles and Scott.

"Ey! I gotta talk te youse." Poet badgered as he sat by us. "I know ye already talked te dat goil bout Treva but I also found somethin out bout her."

"Hold on. Befora ye talk. I wanna know whea ye've been!" Spot hollered walking our way. "Ye know I dun like it when things happen dat I dunno bout."

"I had no choice Spot. I'm sorry. I had te find out some stuff befora I told anyone incase it wasn't true. But I see some things were true. Fer one him havin dat gun." Poet looked at Scotts injury. "Dats one thing I shoulda mentioned te someone."

"Yer damn right!" Spot snapped.

"Look I'm sorry. Now I got some otha info dat ye might wanna hea unless ye'd ratha chew me out foist." Poet looked at Spot with irritation. "Dis one might save some lives."

"Alright, but afta dis we're havin a talk."

"An I think I'd like te join in on dis discussion." Bailey added in. "I think I need some things te say te you!" Bailey gave Poet the evil eye.

"Alright alright. Anyways, somethin I found out is dat Treva got some goons te sell im two guns. But I think ye already got dat down pat."

"Look we dun need yer coments. Now get to it!"

"Alright! Sheesh calm yerself goil! Anyways Treva is also payin de Crypts te keep a look out fer ye as well. Hes payin em an anyone some money te bring her back te im alive. Dis time he wants te do de doity woik."

"Dats it! Dats whudd dose guys were talkin bout!" I said aloud. Everyone stopped and starred at me. "Sorry, I'll tell ye lata so jus get on wid yer story."

"Ok… Anywho Amber told him te move on one day so he kicked her out an told her not te come back unless she brings ye wid her." I eyeballed Spot. "Not te mention when I found her she was cryin in de restaurant so I was gonna give her a taste of me charm. But I found out who she was an told her she desoived whudd she got. Dats when I ran inta youse!" Poet pointed at me. "I'm surprised she didn recognize ye."

"Yeah, good thing I wasn lookin fer her te."

"Anyways dats all I gots. Except fer de fact dat Treva knows yer hea so I suggest ye get de hell outta hea."

"We ain't leavin now. We jus got hea. Besides Scott can't go anywhea an I dun wanna leave im."

"Angel, Poets got a point. If dey know we is hea we should leave. We'll take Kevin wid us too. I'm surre Bailey can decide fer herself if she wants te come, Scott too when hes able but I think we should get outta hea foist."

"Spot, give it one mora day. Jus one? Den we can go." I begged.

"Jus one. An I'm,a go sellin tomorra. I'll be sellin away from hea, nea Harlem so I should be safe."

"Spot! Ye said-"

"I know whudd I said. I'ma need some extra money dough. Specially if I wanna treat me goil an her lil brodda te dinna." Spot gave me his biggest grin.

"Alright. Jus, Make surre yer safe. I hate havin te worry bout ye."

"Good now dats settled. I think its time fer bed. Ang, yer gonna have te get up eilie if we wanna train ye some mora. Doodles ain't goin wid us tomorra." Bailey got up and stretched. "Night guys." Bailey left after kissing Jack.

"Night Bai! Ye goin too Doodles?" I asked standing as well.

"Might as well."

"Night Spot." Me and Doodles walked off and left the boys alone. I approached my room and when I went in I found Kevin sitting on my bed. "Somethin wrong?"

"We're leavin tomorra. Wid out Scott ain't we."

"Yea but he'll be fine. Jack an Race an de oddas are hea. Besides, don ye wanna spend some time wid me Spot and Bai?"

"I guess. I jus dun think its safe te leave im hea."

I tried to comfort Kevin and told him Scott would be ok. He needed to get away to get his mind off of things. It didn't occur to me till then that maybe this was harder on Kevin than it was on me or Bailey. He barely talked about these things to us so we really didn't know.

"Kev. I promise ye we're gonna have fun! Dun worry bout Scott. Everyone hea'll take care o him. Now go te bed since ye need twelve houas o sleep ye punk." I hugged Kevin before he left.

"Hey, Angel. I think its time we had dat talk." Spot said to me the as we arrived at the Brooklyn Lodging House. "I wanned te do dis soona but since we haven been hea I haven't been able te show ye somethin I want ye te see."

"Ye mean about de key?" I remembered the talk Spot wanted to have when I was at Christina's.

"Yeah bout dat. I also have te show ye somethin else dats as imporatent te me as youse is."

"Somethin er someone?" I asked feeling a pain in my stomach hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"Angel, ye know yer de only goil fer me. But derres somethin I want ye te know bout me before, way before we get married. Incase dis scares ye off er somethin." Spot's face was serious and he looked worried.

"Look, if it ain't anudda goil den ye got nuttin te worry bout. When I accepted yer ring, I accepted youse an anythin dat comes wid it." I smiled and kissed him.

Spot smiled back and I could tell he was relieved and so was I. But I did feel a little stupid thinking there was someone else especially since it was Spot. The one and only person who I fell in love with and he loved me just as much back But in a way I was worried with whom he was keeping secret.


	10. Spot's Secret

"C'mon." Spot took my hand and lead me to his room.

"So whea is it supposed te be?" I asked as he knelt down beside his bed.

Spot moved his bed and underneath there a few of the floor boards were loose. "Right unda hea."

I knelt down beside him. "Dis ain't something dats gonna get ye in trouble?"

"Whudd ye take me foa? A fool!?"

"Yer right, ye ain't me." I smiled momentarily.

"Its jus a parta me life I like te keep secret." He gave a great sigh then moved the floor boards.

I was amazed at first by what I saw, a small antique box. Nothing like I expected. It was about the size of a jewelry box. I was glad I didn't see anything such as a weapon or a body. Not like one would fit under the floor boards. The box looked harmless, but what was inside was what counted.

"Can I borra dis fer a minute?" Spot asked taking the key from around my neck.

He slowly placed the key in the hole and turned it. I still didn't understand what was so bad that he was scared to show anyone. He slowly opened the box. I found that in the box contained many clippings from newspapers, some money he obviously was saving, a necklace, and another key, but this one looked like it went to a regular door.

After he opened the box he placed the key back around my neck.I looked at what the contents of the box. Slowly I reached for a clipping. As I pulled out one of the clippings I noticed they were all about murder. I saw one that had a boy that resembled Spot. Yet he was younger, a lot younger. Two girls, one a mother I guess and the other looked to be a little older than the boy. There was another picture of a boy, this one was defiantly Spot. And to the left of the pictures was a man was obviously Spots father.

"Spot? Exactly whudds wid all de clippins?" I held one up and looked at the picture on it.

"Read em. Derre about me."

"Conlon Children Left in Orphanage." I picked up another one. "Man Murda's Wife an Daughta." And yet another. "Conlon, Rich Man Left te Rot in Jail. It makes sense. Why ye waned me te meet me fatha. Ye hoped he didn't toin out like yers." I looked at Spot before picking up another clipping. "Oldest Son of Murdera, Conlon, Leaves Orphanage."

"Yeah dat was bout five yeas ago." Spot gave a weak smile. "Me pops still in jail. I visit I'm from time te time. Dun like im but I'm all he's got. Well almost. Me youngest brodda dunno whea I am er anythin."

I looked at Spot and couldn't help but feel remorse. "Dats why ye was late de odda day. Ye know ye coulda told me. Seein yer fatha. Whudd bout yer brodda, ye eva see im?"

"Only a few times. I see im on de street sometimes. I dunno how I'd eva break de news te im. Not te mention dat foition we gots is sittin in a bank. I put money in it every so often."

"Why dun ye use it?"

"Its fer me brodda. He's still not bein adopted er anythin so I figuaed when he's prolly Kevin's age I'll tell im who I really am an give im de money."

"Spot, Ye know I'm really proud of ye. But I think before ye make a mistake, tell yer brodda who ye are. I'm surre he wants te see ye. Whudd if he's hopin yer gonna come get im. Its only been five yeas. Whudd if he hasn forgotten bout ye? How old is he now?"

"Hes about ten yeas old. An his names Chris."

I smiled. "Chris eh? I'm bout te have a brodda in law dat dunn even know me."

"Angel I think it's a bad idea."

"So! When ye left im derre, whudd was de last thing ye two said te each odda?"

Spot looked at me then turned away. "I can't. I dunno whudd I'd say te im. Besides I only seem im sometimes when I go te de Bronx. He don even live round hea."

"SPOT CONLON!" I gave him my best disappointed look. "Dats neva stopped ye before. Dun think dat fer a second ima let dis excuse keep ye away from yer family." I grabbed the clippings. "Dis isn't how I want ye te rememba yer family. Even I got parta me life back afta whudd happened te me mudda." I helped Spot put the clippings away. As we did I picked up the necklace and held it out for Spot to see. "Whudds dis?"

"Dat was me mudda's. I was gonna give it te ye on yer next boithday." Spot snached the necklace. "Dats somethin me mudda gave me sista. He smiled.

"I'm sorry. Whudd happened?' I asked hoping he was ok to talk about it.

"Me sista was only six when it happened. I was eleven. Me fadda came home an he was drunk. I could smell it on im. Came in an was mumbling somethin. Had a bad day at woik, even dough he was einin lots a money, he still hated his job. De next thing I knew he was grabbin me sista an hittin her. Sayin she was good fer nothing." Spot's face was calm. "I grabbed her an covad her. He threw me off an hoid me sista an brodda cryin. He hit em both te shut em up. I did de best I could te keep im offa dem but I was weak an a kid. When I called im a good fer nuttin drunk he threw me against a wall. Said I was de man o de house an I gotta loin me place when he's home. He grabbed for de nearest object te hit me wid. Dat was when me mudda finally told im te stop." Spot paused an looked at me. I didn't know what to say so I reached for his hand. He smiled and took it.

"He always hated people tellin im whudd te do. Whudd he didn't realize was he grabbed a metal statue me mudda bought. He struck her wid it. And she feel. He hit her jus once. I can still rememba de look he gave when he realized whudd he did. Ye'd think he'da been sad since he loved her so much. Instead he jus hit me wid it, but I ran. I was a cowad."

"Spot youse was only a kid. If ye didn't leave ye coulda been killed.

"If I didn I coulda saved me sista. By de time de bulls got derre, he beat me sista te death an was woikin on me brudda. I only visit im three times a month. I figuaed since he had te need te kill me sista, den he dun really need any of us. Told im I'd neva let im see Chris. Nona dat stuff started till afta Chris was born so Chris had de woist memories of im."

Spot closed the box, he left only the key out and put everything else back in the small box. He placed the box back into the hol in the floor and carefully placed the boards on top. Making it look as if nothing had been moved. He also moved the bed back in place.

"One last thing te do." Spot sighed as he knelt down and picked up the key. He held it in his hand for a moment then looked at me.

"Whudds de key go te?" I questioned. "Me mudda. Everyone thought she was dead, especially me fadda, but he didn kill her. I found out de day afta I got outta de orphanage. Caught by de bulls. Shes alive as alive as she can be. Shes, well. I'll take ye derre. Lets go."


	11. Meetin De Mudda

I left with Spot without telling anyone where we were going or why. While we were leaving Bailey did ask where we were going but Spot walked past her without answering. I gave her my 'I'm sorry' look and pushed on behind Spot who was now already out of the Lodging House.

I noticed Spot headed towards Manhattan after a while. I didn't want be bothersome so I just followed while he lead. We crossed the bridge and as we entered Mantattan I could only think about what would happen if Trevor found us. Still thinking about Spot's mother and Trevor worried me. Not to long after crossing the bridge we found ourselves standing outside an old building.

"Spot, dis is a hospital." I looked from the building to Spot.

I felt Spot grab my hand. "C'mon."

Spot looked so sad. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was try to comfort him with a smile. We entered the building.

A lot of the people were wearing white coats. I didn't like the stech in the room and seeing all the white everywhere. Even though I felt out of place, Spot semed to know what he was doing. He signed a sheet of paper and an aged woman took us up a few flights of stairs. At the top she asked Spot for a key, he held it out and she took it. Walking around the corner revealed the reason for the key, there were a set of barred doors that needed a key. Spot's key opened them abd she led us to a room.

"Remeba, half an houa an I'll be up te show ye out. An I'm sorry te say, deres still no sign of any kinda change."

"Thanks, an dun worry we won't be hea long." Spot smiled weakly to the woman.

Spot sighed then opened the door. The first thing I noticed was everything was white, the sheets and walls were as white as the walls in the hallway. They lady in the bed seemed to be soundly asleep. I looked from her to Spot, I could see the resemblance.

"She's in a coma." Spot suddenly said as I touched her hand.

I didn't know what to do so I sat in one of the chairs by the window. Spot knelt down next to his mom. I looked so sad, I hoped if he saw his brother would he have the same look on his face. His expression was both regret and sorrow. I almost felt like crying for him knowing he probably never cried for any of them when he was forced to grow up.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry ye can't meet Angel. She's de greatest goil in de woild, an I'ma marry her one day." Spot took hold of her hand. "Mebe, some day ye might come back te me. Angel's been tryin te get me te gp afta Chris. If I didn' think she was cray den I would, he prolly won't even rememba me."

I looked from Spot to the motionless woman on the bed. She was so beautiful; I couldn't comprehend what would have made Spot's dad hurt her. Looking at Spot to his mother reminded me the night my mother was killed. Spot's expression was a lot like Scott, wishing somehow his mother would move, give him some sign she was somewhere in there. The memory played back in my mind a million times and still I remembered it all too well.

As the warm sun beated on my back, I slowly dozed off while Spot sat and tried to talk to his mom.

"Mom!" Scott screamed, drowned out by the thunder I held Kevin as we watched Scott.

Trying hoplessly to wake her up, Scott shook her and kept screaming. The rain was coming down harder now and the thunder was deafening. I could feel Kevin shaking from both cold and crying. I wanted to believe I was imagining what was happening as I closed my eyes and felt the warth of the tears as they slid onto my cheeks.

As I opened my eyes I found Spot kneeling infront of me holding my hand.

"Angel, ye ok?" Spot looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must've jus dozed off."

"Alright…" Spot looked concerned.

After about ten minutes the same nurse came in and asked me and Spot to leave so she could tend to Spot's mom. As we left Spot leave the way once again. We headed down an alles and Spot stopped and turned.

"Angel, ye suure yer ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah. Dun worry I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, ye started screamin in yer sleep. An it was mora like ye was terrified." At that moment I didn't know what to say, then as we turned a corner someone tugged my hair.

I turned and found the barrel of a gun pointing in my face.

"Angel!"

As I backed up I was thrown on the ground by someone very large. Slowly as I stared at the ground, I lifted myself up and when I looked to see what was going on, I saw something black swing towards my head and knock me back down. The impact, I was sure, gave me a headache. I heard faint screams as I tried hard to focus on staying conscious. I touched two fingers to my forehead, I felt warmth and looked at my fingers, blood.

Strong arms lifted me to my feet and held me up against a wall. I tried to see who it was but my eyes weren't focusing.

"Angel!" I heard my name called a dozen times before my eyes fixated themselves on Trevor.


	12. Fun Wit Guns

I looked for the closes thing to me and grabbed railing to stairs. Trevor was standing behind whomever was holding me. To my right was Spot, standing and starring at Trevor. I looked harder and saw Trevor had a gun pointing at Spot, I saw blood on the gun. It had to have been the object that hit me.

The kid let me go and took a step back, I recognized the ugly mug, Oscar. Trevor looked at me and grinned, then pointed the gun from Spot to me.

"Well, lookit whudd I got hea. I got meself some fun. De only problem is, which onea ye I shoot foist."

Suddenly I felt my stomach turn. I was afraid of being shot, and afraid of Spot getting shot. I looked at Spot, then back at Trevor horrified. I didn't know what to think.

"Shoot me. Leave Angel alone."

"Spot!" I stared mortified. I hoped Trevor wouldn't have the guts to shoot Spot of all people.

"Oh I will. Don ye worry." Trevor seemed to be enjoying the moment. "Ye know I've been lookin fer ye. Finally, and wid dat I also get yer boy wit ye. Whudd a lucky day it woulda been, but I only got one bullet. Oscar hea didn't tell me youse was being escorted by dis trash."

I clenched my fists. I almost started at Trevor, but he cocked the gun, the sound forving me to stop dead in my tracks. I looked at Spot and he too was scared, not for him, but for me. Givin the state Trevor was in, he was willing to do anything to make himself happy.

Trevor grinned and put down the gun, "my chance" I thought as he looked from me, to Spot, then whispered something to Oscar. I lunged at him, Spot noticed right away.

"Angel!"

As I lunged Trevor put up the gun, his finger tightly on the trigger. Instead of shooting me, he quickly moved the gun towards Spot and pulled the trigger. I stopped after hearing the deafening sound.

Slowly I looked from Trevor to Spot. Spot was on the ground and it was clear where he was shot. Blood was seeping from a hole in his stomach onto his shirt. The blood stain was getting bigger as he lay.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and ran to him. "Spot, oh my god!" I didn't know what to do. My hands were trembling as I tried to figure out where to put them, what to do with him. His face was pale and he was loosing blood fast. Finally I took off his flannel shirt and pressed it against his wound trying to stop the bleeding. "What do I do!" I panicked seeing moore blood on the shirt I was now grasping.

"C'mon lets beat it." Trevor grabbed Oscar by the arm and ran off grinning.

I lifted Spot's head onto my lap and felt his face. I noticed I sleared blood on his face and I looked around aimlessly for help. As Trevor was making his get away, I noticed a newsie walking through alleys. I couldn't remember his name. "Hey you!"

I thought for sure he had to remember me. He slowly walked over, his eyes got big when he got closer "Spot! Hey what happened?"

"Help, please!" I cried to him as he ran when he recognized Spot. "He was shot."

The boy picked up Spot, "C'mon we're takin im te a docta."

I followed, noticing I was covered in blood I wiped away tears that began to stream down my cheeks. In my thoughts I replayed over what happened when Trevor pulled the trigger as I walked. 'What a fool Angel. All you managed to do was get Spot shot, possibly killed!' I began blaming myself for what just happenend.

We managed to get to the Manhattan Lodging House without me realizing it. In a rush Race and Jack went to get a doctor. As the newsie set Spot down oin a bunk, I sat across from him. I looked at him for a moment. I couldn't take it, I took off into my room after everyone began asking what happened. I dropped onto the floor as I closed the door and I began crying harder. I looked at my bloodied hands and realized what I'd done. Because of me, the most important person to me was injured.


	13. Cleanin Up De Mess

Hours passed as I sat curled up. By the time someone came to the door it was dark. Someone knocked but I didn't answer. "Hey, Angel. Ye alive in derre? It's me Bailey and Doodles."

Slowly, I stood up and opened the door. Bailey hugged me as she stpped into the room. "I know whudd yer thinkin. But Spot's gonna be fine an im suure it wasn't all yer fault."

As Doodles stepped into the room she closed the door with one hand. "She's right. Chain told us he saw something. He woulda intefeaed but he wasn't suure what was goin on er who it was." As Doodles turned back around I noticed she had a tub of water and a wash cloth.

"Ye don't get it. It was my fault. If I didn't attack Treva he prolly wouldna shot Spot. It's all my fault."

"C'mon lets get ye cleaned up while ye tell us whudd happened. And Jus so ye know, Race came an got me. We left Kevin in Brooklyn. I'm goin back tomorrow wit ye. We're gonna have te leave Spot."

Bailey led me to the bed and sat me down. I stared at her and Doodles for a moment. I know they both wanted to hear the story but I wasn't sure if I felt like sharing. Doodles sat on the other side of me with the water in her lap. She picked up the rag, diped it in water, wrang it out, and started wiping the blood from my face.

"Well, are ye gonna tell us whudd happened?" Bailey was obviously impatient.

"Ok, I guess it started when we were in Brooklyn. Spot told me bout someone in his life an we decided to go visit." I was talking slowly trying to remember every detail of what happened that day. "We were leavin an when we were bout te go round a corner, someone pulled on my hair." I thought hard trying to remember what was next. "… I was hit. An someone.. who.. Oscar was derre." Doodles rinsed out the blood on the rag and began wiping near where I was hit on the head. "An Treva. Dey startled me an Spot. Treva had a gun... I was bleedin an couldn think straight. Treva was playin wid us, tried te make us decide who he'd shoot foist. Den he remembad he had only one bullet." I could hear Doodles repeating rinsing the rag as she began wiping blood from places like my neck I didn't realize it ended up. "He let down his guard an I started at im. We thought he was gonna shoot me, but at de last second he shot Spot." I stopped and just stared into Bailey's eyes. "Derre was so much blood. I didn't know what te do." I began trembling and crying again as I remembered Spot laying on the ground.

"Its ok." Bailey hugged me as Doodles began wiping off my hands.

After they cleaned me up they had me change my clothes. I wiped down the spots of blood they couldn't get to as I changed. I handed my bloodied clothes to Bailey and Doodles as I changed and we took my clothes to the wash room to try and wash the blood out. As Bailey worked on a shirt, Doodles worked on my pants and I began trying to get blood out of Spot's shirt. I worked slowly starring at the soapy blood dripping into the sink. I saw Doodles and Bailey frequently look over at me most likely checking how I was doing.

"Let me help ya wid dat." Doodles said taking the shirt from me as she set the pants down on a sink. "I'm done wid de pants. Jus gotta let em dry now." I let Doodles take the shirt from me as I stood next to her and just watched. Doodles worked much faster than I did and got all the stains out of the shirt. "Good as new. Now Spot can wea dis shoit I knew ye like on im soo much," Doodles rubbed my back as I just stood there.

"All done!" Bailey yelled throwing the shirt on my face. "Lighten up! Spot's gonna be fine. He'll be bedridden fer a while but atleast he ain't dead. Ye wasn't dis sad when Scott got shot." Bailey grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the wash room. "C'mon. We're gonna go te Brooklyn if ye don't chea up. Whudd happened wasn't as bad as it coulda. A lotta us could be mournin yer death right now."

I looked at Bailey surprised. "I was expectin te get shot. Not see Spot get shot."

Bailey turned around and for a moment she stared at me. All of a sudden her hand collided with the side of my head. "Stupid. I swea ye neva think. He wasn't gonna shoot ye if he had one bullet. Think of it, he'd wanna hoit ye de most till he gets ye alone. An te think, ye thought he was gonna shoot ye!"

"I was de one who was bout te attack im!" I yelled frustrated since Bailey hit me where Trevor hit me on the head.

"Yeah well I wouldn't doubt he gave ye a concussion. C'mon we gotta see if dat docta's still round."


	14. Whats Wit Angel

I knew Bailey was trying to get my mind off of Spot and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore and I was thankful Bailey was trying to help. I wanted everything to be ok and everyone to be alright. I didn't want a repeat of things happening because of me.

"Whudder ye thinkin bout!" Bailey slapped me upside the head again, this time not on the bad side. "I know dat look."

"Bai, I just.." Suddenly I felt dizzy and quickly grabbed on to something close to me.

"Angel!" Doodles screamed grabbing my arm to help me stand.

"Race! Jack! Someone. Quick she needs a docta!" Bailey yelled ooking around frantically.

"S'matta?" Jack asked running over to us.

"I swea shes gotta concussion. She needs a doc. She almost just fainted er somethin."

"Alright lemme handle it." Jack said picking me up.

"Jack put me down I'm fine." I said kicking my legs. "Oh wow." I said suddenly putting my head on his shoulder as I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"An ye call dat fine?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "I swea ye need te stop relyin on yerself an accept help at times Angel. Both ye an Bai act the same. Ye both always try and pull things off like its always fine."

I didn't have anything to say. He was right, I try to make everything thing always seem ok when they aren't. But when its obvious that its not fine I break down.

"I'm sorry." I said as I closed my eyes and heard Jack repeatedly call my name as it got softer till I heard nothing.

I faintly heard voices around me. I couldn't make them out at first but I could tell partially someone was mad. I couldn't pick out any voice in particular but I know they were familiar voices. The longer I listened the more clear the voices got.

"Sit down will you? Geeze! If dat bullet didn't kill ye I will."

"Hey! I wake up an find me goil possibly in a coma! Whudd de hell did ye guys do te her!"

I slowly opened my eyes but I couldn't make out what I was seeing. I turned over on my side and propped myself up on one arm as I tried to stare at the floor. For a few seconds it was silent and my eyes still didn't focus on the floor boards. Someone came to the side of the bed and held me.

"Angel" I could tell it was Spot by the voice and his touch. I closed my eyes and just let him hold me. I felt so tired but I was so happy to hear his voice.

"Oh my god." I heard Bailey cry softly.

I opened my eyes a few times and tried to concentrate on Spot's face. His face became clearer after awhile and I looked into his eyes. He softly placed a hand on my cheek and then kissed my forehead. I grabbed his arm and squeezed it. I looked at Bailey and I saw Jack behind her, his arms around her neck. She was crying a little and smiled at me.

"Ye know, ye really scared me derre." Spot finally said bring his face closer to mine. "I thought I was gonna lose ye, like me mudda." I knew the look in Spot's eyes.

I almost began to cry as I hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost ye." I said after a minute or two.

Spot pulled away. "Nothin is keepin me from ye."

"Spot, I was so scared. It was all my fault." This time I began to cry. "If I didn-"

Spot put a finger up to my mouth to hush me. "I'm fine. It wasn't yer fault at all. Don't eva think dat. I'm alive an dats all dat mattas. Besides, I know ye thought he was gonna shoot ye instead of me. I can undastand whudd ye did, but don't eva scare me like dat again. I thought he was gonna kill ye as well."


	15. Learnin to Obey De Sista

Spot hugged me tightly for a moment then was interrupted by Bailey. "Spot, I then ye should rest before I shoot ye. De last thing we need is ye bleedin all ova de place. Angel, ye need yer rest as well. Ye had a bad concussion."

"I think I'll be fine Bai." I assured her.

"Ye gave us a reak scare Angel. Yer gonna need yer rest. Yer lucky ye ain't in a coma." Jack said comforting Bailey. "Ye both've been asleep fer a few days we was surre only ona ye would wake up."

"Wait, I've been sleepin fer days?" I asked sitting up.

"No lie. Bout three days. Ye passed out in me arms. I tried te keep ye awake, obviously it didn't woik. Now ye just gotta be mora careful of yer head."

"I'll keep dat in mind." I said touching my head and finding a bump. "Atleast nona ye had te listen te me fer three days waitin fer Spot te wake up."

"Ye think dats funny now. I think it woulda been enjoyable knowin ye was freakin out ova nuthin. I swea, me sista's a dumbass." Bailey sighed clenching her fists. I knew she wanted to slap me at the moment.

"C'mon Spot, Ye both need yer rest an I know if ye both stay in de same room. Yer just gonna injua yerselves mora." Jack chuckeled to himself. He practically picked Spot up then dragged him out of the room.

I could hear Spot protesting but with his injuries he was no match for Jack. I laughed to myself then noticed Bailey stayed behind. She knelt down beside the bed and hugged me.

"Doodles an I was worried bout ye. Don't eva do dat te us again. De doc said ye might not eva wake up." Bailey let go and grabbed my arm. "Kevin don't know bout nona dis. He's still in Brooklyn. We're gonna go back mebe tomorra if you and Spot are well enough." Then she left the room.

'GREAT!' I thought to myself. 'Now I gotta stay cooped up in a room all day.' I looked around and thought about getting dressed but decided I will in a few hours so Bailey wouldn't go completely nuts on me.

"Angel, are ye awake?" I heard Doodles whisper as she opened the door.

"Wide awake Doodles." I responded sitting up.

"Me an Race came te see how ye was doin."

"Hows it goin Race?" I asked smiling at my company. "I hope yer both stayin a while. I'ma go crazy if I'm te stay hea alone."

"No worries. We ain't got nuttin te do fer a little. Besides, I know if Bailey was in de lodging house she wouldn't let ye leave dis room, but she n' Jack went te Tibby's. I think yer good te walk around."

"Alright good. Help me up cause we'se gettin outta dis room." I demanded standing up.

"Um, I think you should get dressed foist. Can ye leave fer a minuite Race? We'll be right out." Doodles laughed.

"Alright, I think yer idea is a little betta den mine." I laughed while Doodles helped me get dressed.

"Ye both havin fun?" Racetracks asked leaning against the wall while we walked out of the room.

"Yeah. Tons. Now whea's Spot?" I demanded giving him the evil eye. "I want me man."

"Calm down goily." Race laughed. "Yer gonna have te wait. Jack's got em."

"WHAT?"

"I swea, I tried te tell im not te make im leave. He wouldn't listen. Said ye both tegeda, injuaed none de less, ye both will cause trouble."

"Dat man… How dare he!" Doodles mocked yelling aloud. "Dat evil-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. So whudder we gonna do?" I asked anxiously.

Doodles laughed, "Dun get too excited. We ain't reakin havoc. We're just lettin ye get outta dat room."

For the next few hours we sat and talked about nothing. It was like nothing had happened the past couple of days. Scott seemed fine as well. Everything seemed pretty much back to normal except for a few things, for one, I was injured. Before noon rolled around Doodles and Race made sure I was in my room before Bailey got back. I wanted to stay awake and talk to Spot but I was exhausted and didn't know what from. As I sat patiently as Race and Doodles whispered to each other I slowly fell asleep.

The next few days were a bore for me. Sat in a room and waited for everyone to come home. Ocassionally I would get a visit from Spot when Jack wasn't tying him to a bed to keep him resting. Bailey and Doodles constantly came in and we talked about numerous things, like how everyone was, including Kevin, and the events of Jack and Spot yelling at one another frequently.


	16. Feelin Betta

One morning Bailey came into my room. "Alright, we're leavin later tonight!"

"Whudd?" I asked her as I sat impatiently waiting for Spot's visit.

"Spot's healed enough te go back te Brooklyn. We were waitin fer im te get betta since ye seemed fine fer a few days."

"Ye evil- Yer jus like Jack! Ye mean fer de past few days I coulda been outta dis room?" I yelled at her.

"Yup! See ya lata sis!" Bailey laughed an evil laugh as she walked out of the room.

'Damn her!' I said to myself. 'She knows I hate bein cooped up. Alla dis cooperation for nothing!'

"Angel." Spot smiled walking into my room.

"Morning." I smiled back as he walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. I grinned. "Yer walkin around shower yerself te everyone?" I laughed seeing his unbuttoned shirt revealing his bandages.

"Well, I kept bleedin on alla my odda good shirts so I had te wea a broken one. I know how much ye like de odda ones."

"Well if Jack woulda left ye alone I'm suure ye would stop spillin yer blood everywea." I sat up and grinned. "Besides I waned ye all te meself."

"Well, I dun think ye coulda handled me wit yer concussion." Spot slowly touched the spot where I was hit which was mostly healed.

Spot focused his attention to my face and moved his hand down to my face and slowly kissed me. As we were in the middle of a deep kiss, Bailey burst through my door.

"Whudds goin on in hea!" Bailey yelled and looked at the startled me and Spot.

"Spot wanted te bang an all." I said smugly. "But ye seemed te have intefead!" I pulled Spot close and pulled the shirt off of one of his shoulders.

"How dare you!" Spot squeeled in a girly voice and we both laughed.

"Dat ain't funny. So dis is why you was in a rush te get away from Jack?"

"Nah, he was jus drivin me nuts. Besides, wheva I'm round im he seems te think he can control me! Jus cuz I'm injuad don't mean I'm weak! An I keep bleedin on me good shoits!"

"I see, well, hes lookin fer ye. I suggest, mista weaklin, ye go talk te im."

Spot looked at me and sighed. "Sometimes I think she likes te keep us apart!"

"Dats right boy, now get movin!" Bailey ordered kicking him in the butt while he left. "he wasn't really lookin fer im." Bailey laughed and closed the door.

"Wow sis, ye suure got a way wid me man!" I laughed with her. "Fer some reason I think he's gettin soft on us." I smirked.

"I know, he used te be a bad ass."

Just as she was about to leave she opened the door and Spot was leanin on the door frame. "Soft eh? I think yer mistaken. Excuse me, I think I want some alone time wit me goil." Spot grinned pushing past Bailey. Bailey tried to protest but he closed the door and locked it. "So whea were we? Getting back te dat bangin" He laughed as he crawled into bed with me.

We layed for a few minutes smiling at each other and giggling. "I can't believe did dat te her." I said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, she'll eventually be me sista inlaw and prolly be occupyin oua time a lot mora."

"Ye know, if we fall asleep, no ones able te unlock dat door. We might not make it te Brooklyn tonight."

"Dun worry, I ain't de least bit tired!" Spot pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"How long has it been since we could just do dis?" I asked thinking of the chaotic times we've had.

"Rememba dat night dat one guy tried te get ye te marry im?"

"How bout dat time I thought dat ye stopped lovin me?"

"Wow, we really have a weird relationship." Spot said giving me a weird face. "I dunno whetha I like it er not. But its suure an odd way te live."


	17. Start of Somethin Strange

We layed together till I fell asleep, the last thing I remembered was Spot brushing hair from my face. As I lay in a deep sleep I began dreaming, dreaming of the past. I saw Bailey when she was around 7. She was heading home from my house, and it seemed as though I followed her into her house. She went up the stairs and into her room when she entered she saw her sister, or who she thought was her sister.

"Hey, Oscar came lookin fer ye teday. I told him youse was wit de Boyds. I swea, de only reason hes nice te ye is cuz WE gots money. I swea, he comes hea again I'll kill im."

"It ain't yer problem so dun worry bout it." Bailey sighed jumping on her bed. "Besides he ain't nice te me. Angel an Scott are nice te me. Treva's nice. De Delancey's ain't nice. Dey boss us round."

"Whatever."

My dream fast forwarded to when Bailey found out she was adopted. She was walking home and Scott was with her. "I can't believe she gave me away."

"She did it fer yer own sake. Even so, its sad dat Angel can't even know bout dis."

"I know. She and Treva are oua only odda friends. I don't see why we can't tell em." Bailey said as they reached her front porch. "Besides, I wish alla ye could atleast live a life like mine."

"It's ok Bai, jus don't tell anyone bout dis." Scott said before he began to turn away.

"Tell anyone bout whudd?" A scrawny yet demanding boy asked the two.

"Treva, why ain't ye at home?" Scott asked looking from Bailey to Trevor.

"Me mudda's drunk again. No matta how rich she is shes still nuttin but a drunk. No wonda my pops left her." Trevor shook his head.

"Yeah well I gotta go. Night Bai. See ye lata Treva." Scott said running down the street.

"So whudds dat big secret ye got?" Trevor asked Bailey as they sat on her porch.

"Don't tell anyone ye know. Promise! Don't tell Angel especially. We's twins. De Blooms adopted me."

"Hey come on! Open up" I woke started from the banging and yelling at the door. "Trevor?" I called out quietly rolling over.

"It's just Jack. It's ok Angel." Spot said rubbing my back. "It was jus a dream." Spot got up and opened the door.

"Lets go ye two!"

I got out of bed feeling dizzy but managed to get to the door without passing out. "Angel ye ok?" Spot asked grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Yeah, just a lil tired and dizzy. Dun worry I'm fine." I smiled in assurance.

"Alright." Spot said grabbing my hand.

"I'm havin second thoughts hbout dis." Jack said getting his face close to my face. "Mebe she ain't ready fer de trip te Brookyln."

"Lets jus go. I'm fine we're just walkin from Manhattan te Brookyln. It ain't like I neva did it before. Besides I can't possibly do anything stupid walkin from hea te derre, specially wid Spot."

"Alright," Jack looked like he doubted me. "Ye know, Baileys says ye can be really stupid sometimes. Don't prove her right if ye hoit yerself."

"Shuddup!" I snapped at Jack. He just smiled and went to fetch Bailey, Doodles, and Race.

Within no time we were heading on out way to Brooklyn. Bailey regretted us going after heading about my dizzy spell.

By the time we reached Brooklyn I was once again dizzy and incredibly tired. I walked into the bunk room and found Kevin running into me.

"Angel! Wea have ye been?" He demended.

"Sorry, we was buisy." I said looking from him to Spot.

"Real buisy." Spot smiled.

I found my way into Spot's room and collapsed on his bed after Kevin found more interest in talking with Bailey. Shortly after I wasin Spot's room, Spot entered.

"Ye seem a lil tired." He chuckled.

"Ye think?" I asked as I yawned.

I rolled over onto my back and as I rolled over I threw my arm ontop of Spot trying to take up as much space of his bed as possible. Spot laughed and rolled over ontop of me. "Ye know yer very vulnerable right now." He grinned.

For a moment we layed there, then he kissed my neck and right when I was about to put my arms around him, he began tickling me. "Spot!"

Spot stopped and looked at me with a smirk. "Yea?"

"Yer an evil man." I grinned and kissed him. "Guess its time fer me te go te bed." I said as I rolled over to get up.

"No," Spot grabbed me. "Stay in hea tenight. Bailey and Jack can have yer old room."

"Old room?"

"Well, we've been engaged, but we usually don't sleep in de same room. I mean we're gonna get married some day so I guess coiten things can wait, but we can atleast sleep in de same room."

"Well dats a relief." I smiled. "I thought I'd have te actually go te me own room."


	18. Things Shouldn't Be Seen

I had another dream of Bailey that night. My dream began when Bailey was around 14 or 15 years of age, I think a little before she met up with us again. She was coming home from what seemed like school. As she entered her house she was greeted by her step father, I never saw him upclose before and he resembled someone that seemed close to me. I couldn't recognize Mr. Bloom for the life of me.

"Bailey, we need to talk." He said with a serious face.

They entered the kitchen of what I assumed to be the place that was burnt down. "Bailey, if anything ever happends to this family, I need you to know that you aren't alone."

"Whudd er ye sayin?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey, don't use that accent while talking to me." Mr. Bloom said sternly.

"Sorry."

"If anything happends to me, there is money in the bank in your name. You can get to it when you are of age."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The scene ended and this time it was in the past. Bailey was talking to her parents and they were discussing her being adopted. Bailey looked hurt but more so she really wanted to know why I wasn't allowed to know of this. She didn't mention to them that not only Scott but Trevor know this as well.

"No one else knows. I promise." Bailey said as her adoptive parents looked at her.

"Bailey, I need to go to work, we'll discuss this later."

Mrs. Bloom stayed in the kitchen was still talking to Bailey. "Theres something I need to tell you, but you musn't ever tell you're father you or I know this."

"What is it mom?"

"Sweetie. Trever, hes. Well he's-"

I woke up in a cold sweat. And sat up in bed. I was breathing heavy and trying to slow it. I looked over at Spot making sure I didn't wake him. I needed some fresh air, I thought to myself as I put on Spot's shirt that was on the floor. It was long so I decided I didn't need pants. I walked out of his room and from the bunkroom out the front door.

I stood out in the breeze thinking. Trying to remember my dream, what was it Mrs. Bloom said? I couldn't remember. Trevor, hes.. hes… it didn't come to me. Was it important? I sighed. I closed my eyes and stood in the breeze in the breeze for a moment soaking in the moon's light.

"Angel?" I looked behind me to find R.T. "Whudds wrong? I hoid ye walk out hea."

"Um, Jus, jus a bad dream I guess." I said returning my attention to the moon.

"Ye suure dats all."

"I dunno. I'm suure if I did, I'd know whudd te do right now."

"Well standin out hea ain't gonna help wid dat eida. C'mon lets go inside. Ye'll catch a cold er somethin standin out hea dressed wid only a shoit." R.T. began leading me back inside. "I'm suure afta smora rest yer gonna feel good as new."

When I went back to bed I didn't have another dream. But still I wondered what were with these dreams. Why where I having them especially since I shouldn't even know about these events and how they happened. What was happening to me? Thinking I was possibly going insane from the concussion or from the stress of having to deal with Trevor again I wasn't sure. Something was defiantly wrong especially with the dreams and how the last one ended. A secret was being kept from me and I couldn't just ask Bailey. There'd be no way she remembered.

After sitting in bed for a while I noticed spot starring at me. "Well if dat ain't a lil scary I dunno whudd is."

"Ye know ye like it." Spot smiled grabbing me around the waist and pulling me towards him. "Wanna tell me whudds on yer mind?"

"Not really. Not till I know whudds goin on." I said turning away from him.

"Whuddye mean?" Spot asked trying to pull me back to him.

"I dunno yet." I said trying to shake off the feeling of something awful. "I just gotta make suure of some things. It's nuthin big." I said trying to convince myself more than Spot.

"Alright." Spot sounded inconvinced. "Rememba if ye need anythin-"

"I know I know, jus ask." I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Ey Spot! Ye ready te go out te sell?" I heard Frit ask from the door after knocking.

"Yeah yeah, hold up."

"Yer still goin sellin?" I asked him as he got out of bed.

"Dats right. It's safa hea an especially wit Frit an Barret goin wit me. I won't be gone too long teday."

"But," I began as Spot put on his pants knowing it was useless.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I need me shoit back."


	19. RT's Entrance

"Cheea up Ang! He's only been gone bout ten minutes!" Bailey laughed pating my back. "I know yer not dis needy."

"I know but still," I said giving her my ultimate pouty face. "I want my Spotty."

"Man, And I thought I was soise den Angel." Doodles laughed pinching my cheeks. "She's soo cute when she's playin de big baby of de family."

"I ain't playin miss! I am de big baby!" I laughed.

"Yer not allowed te be a baby!" Bailey yelled slapping myon the head. "I'll soak ye if ye act like dat again!"

"I'da radda see ye try an deck me in de face!" I said getting up and guarding myself from Bailey.

"Dat's it sis, C'mere!" Bailey said lunging at me. "Ye know dis ain't fun widdout some help!" Bailey hinted to Doodles.

Within moments they had me pinned down and were both tickling me. "STOP!" I yelled gasping for air. "I hate bein tickled!"

Bailey and Doodles laughed and paused for a moment. "We know!" they said tickling me again.

For most of the day me, Doodles, and Bailey sat and talked. Spot brought us something to eat and left with Poet to check something out. Kevin came to get Bailey and Doodles left with Race and that left me alone at the docks watching the boys playing in the water. Not long after, R.T. joined me in my usual spot.

"Somethin's botherin ye. I can tell." R.T. sat next to me.

"Yeah know, something bout dis is, its. I dunno anymora." I buried my face in my hands. "I can't stop havin dese dreams, but I also can't ask someone bout dem. Dere, dere de things I shouldn'ta eva seen. I swea I must be goin outta me mind."

"Whuddye mean things ye shouldn'ta eva seen?"

"I can't explain it." I gave a long sigh. "Spot tell ye te come talk te me er somethin? I know he's still mad at ye fer whudd ye did. I'd figua ye'd keep a safe distance fer a while longa."

"Look, I know I gots a soft spot fer ye, but ye ain't gotta worry. I guess I neva told ye me an Spot actually talked and agreed on somethin. Besides, he did tell me yer scarin him. Ye haven't been sleepin well lately."

I looked at R.T. "Hold it, ye talked wid Spot?"

"Ey, dunn get off topic hea!"

"Alright alright. Besides I figuaed he wouldna known since I thought he was sleepin wheneva I was awake." I looked at someone jumping off the docks not paying attention to who it was.

"Ye think he wouldn know if his own goil wasn gettin sleep? He's a lil strange bout things. Believe me, he knows somethins wrong even dough ye try te tell im its nuttin."

"Look, I told Spot it ain't a bif deal. I'm jus a lil mixed up bout some things dats all. I jus need some time te think an te figua out whudds really going on. I feel like, like somethin hea isn't goin de way its supposed te. I feel like someones keeping de truth from me an I dunno who it is right now." I stared into the water hoping it would give me an answer.

R.T. stood up. "If ye need te sort things out den I guess its fine. But if this is somethin dats gonna affect yer relationship ye should tell im now." With that, R.T. left me alone again at the docks.

I stayed at the docks for a long time. I watched until all the boys went to the Lodging House and still decided to stay and think. I couldn't figure out what was going on. Something was wrong and I had a bad feeling in my gut. Something horrible was going to happen and it was because of something in my dreams, I felt it.

I knew I couldn't possibly walk right up to Trevor and ask him how he was somehow involved with the Blooms. He's probably shoot me then and there just to kill me for asking a question that shouldn't even have crossed my mind. I wondered if I could tell Doodles about my dreams or would she tell me I was insane, as insane as I thought I was.

As the sun started to go down I decided I should start heading back. I walked slower than usual regretting now keeping my silence from Spot. Maybe he had a right to know what is bothering me, but what if it would just worry him more. I wasn't sure.

I reached the lodging house. 'Ye know, ye said ye was gonna be tough! Gotta keep strong.' I looked inside and saw Bailey. 'Derres no way I'm lettin any of em down dis time. I gotta figua dis out on me own and soon.' I put on my happy face and proceeded into the Lodging House.


	20. Angel's Plan

"Angel! Derre ye are!" Bailey shouted as soon as I came in. "We was worried!"

"Sorry, I jus needed te clea me head." I noticed Spot walking out of his room. "Spot!" smiling I ran over to him.

"Well bout time. I was worried I'd have te haul yer butt in hea meself." He grinned.

"No worries. Everythins fine. Like I said, I ain't de old Angel anymora." I said giving him a playful punch.

"I can see dat. Well, somewhat." Spot smiled back happy to see me in high spirits.

I woke up the next morning in Spot's arms. I looked at him as he lay looking innocent. Quietly I crawled out of bed and got dressed. 'I'm goin sellin!' I said eagerly to myself 'An derres no way Spot's stoppin me.'

"Mornin," Spot said while I was putting on one of his shirts that fit me decently. "Not only de ye need te get yer own clothes, but hat, an, YE AIN'T GOIN SELLIN!"

"C'mon! I need a change o scenery! Besides, I ain't week anymora. Me, Doodles an Bai really need te go sellin ye know. An afta.." I walked over to Spot and grabbed his suspenders, "yer talkin te yer brodda." I left the room only wishing I could see the look on his face and went to fetch Doodles and Bailey.

Selling didn't last long, I didn' have many papers to sell considering I didn't really feel like carrying around anymore than about fifty. Doodles, Bailey, and I had plans to find Spot's little brother and bring him with us. I wanted to meet my future brother in law and I wanted Spot to get to know his brother he saved. I also hoped we could get to Manhattan, find Chris, and get back before Spot knew I left. We told Barret to make sure no one told Spot we left and if he asked that we were selling or visiting Christina.

"Are ye suure hes supposed te be round hea somwhea?" Bailey asked after we got to Manhattan.

"Look, Spot said he sees im sometimes in de streets." I said looking at all the kids walking around. "I think he's around Kevin's age."

"Ye think? Whuddsmatta wit youse? We're hea lookin fer a kid ye think is Kev's age!" Bailey yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm bout te slug ye!"

"Wait!" I yelled running from her. "C'mon jus look fer someone who resembles Spot."

"Great," Bailey sighed running after me. "Me sista's gone crazy!"

As we were jogging down the streets, I happened to see a blonde head of hair catch my eye. "Ova derre!" I yelled to Bailey. "Dats im!" I screamed in delight taking off after the boy.

After running off towards the boy, I managed to loose him within seconds. As Bailey and Doodles caught up, I looked around for an alley way where Chris might have run down.

"Well miss smawty pants, whudd now?" Bailey said now annoyed with me.

"Doodles, ain't ye gunna say anythin?" I said wanting her help.

"Well, yer de one dat lost de kid. Besides, Bailey's got a point. Yer totally crazy." Doodles laughed.

"Not helpin." I sighed.

"Well den, I say we split up. De kids gotta be hea somewhea. Angel, ye take dat alleyway and dunn get jumped. Im'a take dis street," Doodles pointed to the left, "An Bai should take dat alley. Dese are de only places left fer im te be." As we all parted Doodles yelled to me, "Oh, an Angel. If anythin happends come an get ona us."


	21. Alleyway Tag!

Baileys's point of view walking down the alley.

"Way te go Doodles." I yelled before splitting up with her. "Angel's really not gonna like dat." I laughed.

Running through the alleyway already I was wondering if Angel got into some trouble. 'Always liker her te be stupid at times.' I sighed to myself walking and picking up the pace. "Dat kids' gotta be hea somewhea!" I yelled down the alley getting frustrated as I thought more and more about Angel's stupid plan. I didn't understand why Spot couldn't get his brother himself since he already knew what the kid looked like and where he was.

"Gah!" I yelled deciding to run. "Dis is gonna take fereva!"

"S'matta?" I heard some boy ask as I came closer to a pile of trash in the alley.

"Whos derre?" I yelled putting up my fists getting ready to fight.

Doodles point of view.

Giggling to myself as I trotted down the street, I wondered what the kid looked like. "Blue eyes obviously, Mebe blonde hair, an possibly Spot's face since dey are brothers.. hrm, I wonder if he's as arrogant as Spot." I chuckled to myself thinking of a mini Spot.

After I got down to atleast the fifth block I decided to turn back. "Deres no way dat kid is down hea. He couldn'a made it dis far in a matta of a few seconds." I said quietly running back to catch up with Bailey and Angel. "I hope Bailey didn't meet up wid im. She'd prolly kill im." I said as I turned down the alley I sent her to.

Angel's point of view.

'How embarrassing.' I said to myself as I trudged down the alley. I decided to jog and hope I could get through the alley quicker to find Chis. As I was going through the alley I could hear people talking. "Dun let yer curiosity get de best of ye.' I said as I decided to walk slower and move quicker to the opening at the end of the alley. The voices were very familiar but they weren't clear and I couldn't tell who it was. A feeling in my gut told me this wasn't good.

Baileys point of view

"Dunn worry, I ain't deadly." A little boy said standing up. "Me names Chris, an im only 11. Not like im'a soak ye al by meself." He said looking into my eyes.

"Oh my, its you. I should kill Angel now fer sendin me on dis lil stupid hunt fer you." I growled.

"Who er ye?" The boy asked to my comment.

"Ok, look. Ye got an olda brodda I kinda know. I think im supposed te bring ye back te im." I said rolling my eyes at the idea. "Whudd a nuisance, I can't believe im doin dis fer im."

"I dunno whudd yer talkin bout." Chris said picking up a stick from the ground.

"Yer gonna hit a goil whos tellin ye yer brodda wants te see ye?" I asked wanting to punch the kid already.

"Bailey! Whudder ye doin? Yer supposed te get de kid, not fight im!" Doodles shouted from behind me.

"Whudd er ye doin hea? Yer supposed te be goin down de street." I said irritated that she intruded before I could kick the kids butt.

"Hey, Chris right? I'm Doodles. Yer brodda Spot wants te see ye. Well mora like my friend Angel's takin ye te im as a surprise." Doodles smiled grabbing the stick from the boy and pulling him down the alley with her. "C'mon, yer gonna like livin in de lodging house."

"Doodles! Dat kid waned te fight! Whudder ye doin." I yelled following them.


	22. Alleyway Tag PARTII Trevor Trouble

Angels point of view.

'Whudd de hell' I said silently to myself after seeing who it was. 'Damn, whudd a time fer me te find trouble.'

From the looks of it I was seeing Oscar and Trevor talking to one another. Oscar pulled out a gun and gave it to Trevor, with it, he gave him some bullets. 'omg, I gotta leave now before I do something stupid.'

As I was getting up to move, I accidentally kicked something metal. "Whos derre!" Trevor yelled getting to his feet. I got up and started in the other direction, as I did Trevor saw me. "Damnit!" he helled as I ran.

I heard Trevor cock the gun while I was running.

"Angel! We found im!" I heard Doodles yell as she was walking towards me.

"Run de odda way! Treva's got a gun!" I screamed at her. Just then Trevor started shooting at us. I was able to avoid getting shot. But as Doodles saw what I was talking about, she got shot in the leg. "Doodles!" I yelled as I got to her side. "We gotta run, Derres no time fer de pain te kick in." I yelled grabbing of of her sides and running out of the alley hearing two bullets pass by me as I ran..

Bailey ran ahead and the boy who resembled Spot helped me with Doodles. "Whudder we gonna do?" The boy asked. "We're gonna have te get te Manhattan's lodging house." I yelled, "We ain't far. Jus keep runnin.' I said getting a cramp in my side. "He's gonna run outta blullets soon." I said realizing Trevor shooting off rounds. After running another block I stopped. You guys go on ahead." I said giving Doodle's weight to Bailey. "If I dun get hoit, dun tell Spot bout dis, agree?" I said unbottening one of the shirts I had on. "Hea, use dis fer he leg, I'll be back soon." I said handing the shirt to Bailey.

"Whudd ye mean? Yer comin wid us!" Bailey yelled.

"I can't, dey'll catch up te alla us. Specially since Doodle's is hoit" . and watching the run off while Bailey tried to protest.

'Sorry Spot.' I said to myself, 'guess I'm gonna have te make ye worry again.' I thought thinking back to when I charged at Trevor.

As soon as I saw Trevor, I ran down a different street than the others did. As I ran I could hear Trevor and Oscar yelling. They didn't seem to realize the others left, instead, they just followed my footsteps.

I ran down an alley hoping to lose them, but they seemed so close. Once again Trevor began shooting at me. This time, he shot me in the shoulder.

"Got 'er!" He yelled defiantly.

I thought to myself, keep running. He can't hit me if I out run him. It wasn't until I got ut of the alley that I realized how much I was bleeding. 'I'm loosin a lotta blood.' I said to myself panicking. Luckily I knew where I was and where I was heading. After a few blocks I could still hear Trevor, and also tell I was in Chain's territory, leading me right into Harlem.

The only problem was I didn't know where their lodging house was, and Chain was a pretty scary newsie. But I was sure he'd help me, like he did the last time. Frantically, I began running down every alley I could trying to find Chain. I was loosing blood, and fast. 'Dis time Treva might kill me.' I thought as I ran out from an alley remembering this was where I ran into Bailey.

"Chain!" I yelled desperately as I stopped. I couldn't run any further. Blood was trickling from my shoulder, down my arm. I felt the blood dripping off my fingers. "Chain!" I yelled again, grabbing my shoulder. 'Spot's gonna flip.'

Before I knew it, Trevor was behind me. "Yer gonna die hea brat!" He said as he came up behind me. "Whea's yer sista." He yelled. "I wanna see de look on her face when I kill ye."

"She's safe." I said slowly trying to stand.

I saw Trevor's grin wash away from his face. He lifted his hand holding the gun, about ready to hit me. I closed my eyes ready to take the hit.

"Damnit!" I heard a familiar voice scream along with struggling. Then the gun went off.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Ye came!" I yelled after I saw Chain stuggling with Trevor and another newsie taking on Oscar.

"Get outta hea!" I heard Chain yell. "Yer lucky I ran inte yer sista. Odda wise I wouldn'a been round te hea yer callin. Now get!"

I nodded and attempted to stand. I looked at Chain and the newsie one last time, and then ran off towards the direction that would lead me to Manhattan.


	23. Rescued By Chain

"Bai! Doodles!" I yelled after emerging from an alley onto Manhattan streets.

"Angel, ova hea!" Bailey yelled kneeling with Chris. "Yer shot too. Whudder we goona tall Spot?"

"Absolutly nuthin. We gotta clean me up quick." I said offering my bloodied hand to Bailey. "Lets go, Doodle's needs te get cleaned up too. Spot'll kill me."

"Derre's no way he ain't gonna notice yer hoit." Chris said looking at the blood on my arm.

"I gotta be careful is all. Ain't de foist time I've attempted te hid something from im." I smiled. "I know jus de guy te help too." I grinned.

As we got to the Manhattan lodging house, Bailey agreed to go in first and snoop around. Making sure Jack or Spot, or anyone who would tell him we were injured wasn't there. "All clea!" She hollered from the stairs. "It's jus us an Frit."

"Frit's hea?" I asked helping Doodles in.

"I didn't think he came te Manhattan fer his lil break." Doodles said trying to make her way up the stairs.

"Whudd kinda name is Frit?" Chris asked curiously as we managed to go up a couple of steps.

"Almost everyone's gotta nickname hea." I explained.

"Ye need some help?" Frit asked picking Doodles up when he came to the stairs. He turned around and stared for a moment then demaned what had happened. We got up the stairs and Bailey told him the story after. He put Doodles down and began to tend to her injury while Bailey went and got some water, two towels, and some bandages.

"Wait a second. Dats Spot's brodda!" Frit was amazed. "I didn't know he had one."

"I didn't know Spot was still alive eida. Not afta he left de orphanage." Chris said looking at the floor.

"Well, no ones supposed te know. Dis is mora of a surprise. I jus didn't think we'd run inta Treva so soon. Again." I managed to say. "Look, please promise ye won't tell Spot whudd happened te us. If he don't know he won't get worried."

"Beg all ye want. But somethin has te be done. If ye want I won't tell but I think he'll find out soona er lata."

I looked at Frit and thought for a moment while he tried to pull the bullet from Doodles who was almost crying in pain. "Ye know, I think I don't wanna tell im" I said now realizing it was almost my turn. I looked down at the floor just as he was pulling out the bullet. As I looked at the floor I could see a small puddle forming from the blood dripping off my fingers.

"Ey, ye ok?" Chris asked me.

"I'm fine." I looked up and felt a little dizzy.

"I'll be wit ye in a sec. I'm not suure which ona ye is losin mora blood but I figuad I woik wit whudd I had in me arms foist. Yer lookin a lil pale Angel, I prolly shoulda started on youse." Frit said wiping the blood from Doodle's wound. "Bai, yer gonna have te bandage her up. I need te get Angel woiked on."

"I'm fine really. It's jus a lil scratch." I backed away from Frit, I fell to my knees feeling weak.

"Angel!" Bailey yelled.

"I dun think dats ok." Chris said as he and Frit both rushed to my side.

"I'm fine, jus lost me balance." I said trying to assure myself. "I can take care of meself."

Frit grabbed me. "Take off yer shoit."


	24. Holy Shoit

"I'm fin-"

"Take it off damnit! Yer loosin a lotta blood!" Frit yelled. I slowly took off my shirt.

Bailey was done bandaging Doodles so she took my shirt and went to go wash it. Frit helped me to a bunk bed and examined my wound. "Dis is really gonna hoit. Chris, hold er down."

"Hold me down!" I began to sit up but Frit pushed me down and Chris grabbed me and held me down. "I swea, ye might be able te fight, but ye still ain't able te handle pain."

As Frit fished out the bullet I turned my head away while I squirmed and held in my cries. When he finally got the bullet out and wiped away the blood I looked back and noticed a lot of blood. "I think if ye rest fer a couple of days yer gonna be fine. But make suure ye clean out yer wounds ye hea. Both of ye!" Frit ordered as he began to bandage mine.

"Yer shoits all clean." Bailey yelled obnoxiously as she entered the room. "Yer lucky, I dunno whudd Spot woulda done it he knew ona his favorite shoits was ruined."

"Derres a bullet hole in it! How am I gonna fix dat!" I yelled annoyed with myself.

"Whudd er ye stupid? Dats what Christina's fora." Bailey threw the shirt at me.

"Well, how bout, whudd'le I wea? Spot's gonna notice I ain't wearin his shoit!"

"Well, we can jus say we spent de night at Christina's. She can fix yer shoit and no one'll notice. Till den ye can wea someone else's shoit."

"Ye can take ona Blink's." Frit grinned. "I dunno if he'll notice as long as ye get it back to im soon."

"Thanks." I gave a weak smile.

Frit agreed to take us there since Doodle's wasn't able to really walk. We decided Chris was going to come with us so that no one would be suspicious about the boy who resembled Spot.

With Frits help we got to Christina's safely. She didn't mind Chris was staying with us and was happy to have company for the night. Christina was happy we came to stay with her for two reasons, to keep Spot from finding out what happened, and to spend time with us. Christina thought it was funny that Spot's brother was named Chris since we called her Chris at times.

"Uh, Chris.. Er I mean Christina." I said after realizing Chris looked at me. "Can you possibly fix Spot's shoit fer me."

"Aw how cute. Ye got his shoit all ruined jus so he can yell at ye fer ruinin ona his favorite shoits." Christina laughed.

"Can ye er not?' I demanded not wanting to be reminded of ruining a good shirt.

"Dunn worry, I cam make dis shoit look good on Spot. He won't even know it wasn't his." Christina laughed.

"Whuddye mean?"

"Don't ye know? I can't fix de shoit so dat he won't know a bullet didn't go through it. I can make him a new one dough. It ain't hard. I'll jus use dis one as a pattern." Christina smiled. "He won't know de diff. I got dis material in de back."

Christina went to go fetch the materials for the shirt. I was relived that she was able to do this, I just hoped it wouldn't cost too much. Better yet I hoped Spot couldn't tell the difference between his clothes and new ones. As we watched Christina make a new shirt, Frit asked us what we were going to do about Chris.

"Ain't dat obvious? We'se gonna suprise Spot!" I smiled.

Frit just shook his head and looked at Chris. "Yer Spot's lil brodda huh. Neva thought dat guy had any family left." Frit said looking sympathetic. "I rememba de day he became a newsie. Tough guy he is. I'm suure yer gonna be jus like him one day."

"Yer dunno dat." Chris said looking at the ground. "I thought one day he'd come back fer me. Dunno why I waited."

"Look! Spot really loves ye. He prolly won't show it since he's hard on himself and hates showin his emotions but, de reason we came an got ye was te suprise him. He even told me he was afraid ye didn't rememba him so he neva went te get ye. He tries real hard not te talk te ye er anything. He sees ye walkin down de streets and hes always happy te see ye." I said grabbing Chris by the hand. "He ain't a bad guy er anything, he just, hes a guy dats supposed te be hard on de outside. Beside, I'm suure he did it te protect ye."

Chris looked up at me. It was the same eyes that look up at me every day. The same ones that I saw whenever I did something stupid or if something bad had happened. It was almost like I was looking into Spot's past and saw himself through his brothers eyes. I gave Chris a hug.

"Some day ye might undastand dat strange goil dere in yer arms." I heard a voice call out.

I let go of Chris and looked to see who it was. Spot. 'Oh boy' I thought to myself. Indeed, this could be trouble.


	25. Oblivious

"Angel, I think we need a talk lata." Spot said looking at me with very angry eyes. As Spot approached Chris, I could tell he didn't know what to say. Spot brushed his hand through his hair as he thought of something to say. "I guess ye already know a lil bit bout why yer hea huh?" Spot asked with a weak grin. "I'm sorry if Angel has caused ye-"

"Ye neva came back." Chris interrupted looking up at Spot. "I waited, I thought ye'd neva come."

"I really waned to. I jus thought ye prolly hated me an fergot. I thought it was best te leave ye derre, ye coulda found a betta family."

"I didn't want anuda family Spot. I wanned oua family. It might not've been poifect, but we was still a family."

"I'm really sorry. I did de best I could of lookin afte ye from whea I was. I jus thought it was betta if you was adopted."

Bailey and Christina went into the back to talk. Frit took Doodles with them. I looked at Spot wondering if he was going to be alright. I knew he was probably mad at me so I decided to follow Frit, hoping Spot didn't see if he wanted to talk to me.

"Angel, why dunn ye stick round hea fer a bit." Spot said not taking his eyes off of Chris.

"I was jus gonna go see if Doodl-"

"Angel!" Spot ordered now looking at me.

"I think I'd better stay."I said then sitting down on the counter with Spot and Chris standing infront of it. I looked at the floor while Spot and Chris talked about the past. I hoped Spot wouldn't yell, and I really hoped he didn't notice I was hurt. Then again, I wondered what he thought when Frit picked up Doodles…. DOOMED! I thought to myself, then suddenly I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, I'ma go an have a lil talk wid Angel. We'll figurre some things out lata. Fer now, I think mebe ye should try an get te know de odda weados in de back." Spot grinned as he pulled me off the counter. "We're goin outside fer a minute."

Spot didn't notice I was injured when we went outside. But he did notice his shirt was missing and I told him I took it off earlier. Spot didn't seem to believe me, but said it was fine. I could tell he was mad and I knew he was trying hard not to yell.

"Ye know, I really appreciate whudd ye did, but ye went behind me back. Ye know how much I hate it when ye go an do somethin like dis. Sometimes I wonda if ye even know how much ye drive me crazy doin reckless stuff like dis. Yer lucky fer not runnin inte Treva." Spot sighed and looked up at the sky. "Ye know yer most important right now, but ye also know I can't protect ye all de time. Dats why Doodles an Bai taught ye a lil bout fighin."

"Spot, its fine. I don't need ye te always be derre specially when its somethin I should be able te do meself." I wrapped my arms around Spot and looked up into his eyes. I was giving him the killer look he could never resist. "I promise everythin is fine! I'm safe, yer safe, an most imporatantly Chris, yer brodda, is safe."

Spot and Frit left while me, Doodles, Bailey, and Chris stayed the night with Christina. I asked Spot if it would be ok if Chris stayed just in case Spot questioned him and found out about Trever. Me and Bailey made sure that Chris knew not to tell Spot anything especially about my injuries or Trever.

"I still dunno whudd's so bad bout tellin Spot." Chris said right as we were going to bed.

"We've been ova dis befora. Spot hates it when I go behind his back. Not te mention I promised im dat I would stop doin anythin dangerous." I said as I struggled to get comfortable on the floor between Bailey and Christina. "Doodles, ye got enough room?" I asked looking over Christina.

"I'm good, now everyone shudd yer traps!" Doodles shouted with a blanket covering her face.

Before I knew it I was back in a dream. Once again Bailey's mother was talking. Mr. Bloom left the room and left Mrs. Bloom to talk to Bailey alone.

"Theres something I need to tell you, but you musn't ever tell you're father you or I know this."

"What is it mom?"

"Sweetie. Trever, he's well he's you're father's first child. Before he even met me. I knew they were once together, but he left her even before she knew she was pregnant and they agreed that she would marry someone else to raise the child."

"Mom, what are you saying?" Bailey asked wide eyed.

"I'm saying that, Trevor, technically speaking, is related to you. You're mother met Mr. Bloom and before we got married they had a son. You're mother gave him up for adoption because your real father didn't want the child. Your sister and brother do not know about this, your father doesn't want Allison and Andrew to find out either. You know Trevor is poor but your father doesn't want to have anything to do with him. If Trevor finds out he will probably come after your father to get money he should be inheriting."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to stay safe. The day he finds out you are getting his money, he might do something terrible."


	26. Dreams Have Truth

"Aaah!" I yelled out as I sat up. I grabbed my arm.

"Angel! S'matta?" Bailey asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Yer arm hoits?"

"No, Bai. We need te talk. I really need te get dis out an soon, befora I die from confusion." I said getting up and grabbing Bailey's collar. I pulled her outside. "I'm havin deese dreams! Dey won't go away an all I can think of is it's somethin dat happened. And te youse!"

"Whudd de hell er ye talking bout!" Bailey asked bewildered. "Draggin me out hea and actin all crazy."

"Look, I dunno why I've been havin deese dreams. But derre bout youse. I've been havin em fer weeks now an dey won't go away. All bout you, Mr. Bloom, and Treva."

"Ang, whudder ye getting at?" Bailey asked looking worried.

"Look, fer some reason I know dat Treva is related to us. I really don't wanna believe it, DAMNIT BAI! He kissed me!"

"Ang, how… I don't wanna know. It's true. He's oua half brodda.. I prolly shoulda told ye a long time ago, I didn't believe it meself. Not till afta we moved hea. A few weeks afta I met up wid ye guys, I ran inta Treva meself. Said he found de adoption papes. Sorry"

"Bai, ye shoulda told me! 'Specially afta he told ye!"

"Look, I know I shoulda. I jus thought it was a bad time." Bailey shrugged her shoulders, "Ye were kidnapped afta all."

"Riight, an ye waited all dis time till now te tell me? Scratch dat youse didn even tell me."

"Look, I figuad dat ye didn't need te know when we stopped havin trouble."

"Bai, whudder we gonna do?"

"Look, Treva don't know ye know his lil secret. Fer now we do nothin, but we might wanna tell Spot soon."

"Spot's gonna get a kick outta dis. Me own blood kissed me an tried te kill."

"Calm yerself. If ye think bout it, it could be woise. Atleast hes only half." Bailey said shrugging her arms. "I mean, how gross would it be if dat was Scott. Think bout it.. Yeah… it'd be gross. Besides as long as he didn't kiss ye like Spot does den yer fine."

"Ye know, ye kinda got a point. No matta, its still gross." I said leaning against a wall. "Not te mention. I think I know why he killed yer fosta parents. He knew bout de money."

"Whudd?"

"All dese dreams I had point te one thing. Yer fosta fatha had money an Treva had te find out bout it. How can things get so far?"

"Angel, lets go inside. We gotta long day aheada us n we'l talk bout dis tomorra." Bailey said heading inside.

"Yeah. Tomorra." I looked into the sky and stood outside feeling the wind beat against me. I could hear boys yelling somewhere on the streets. "I don wanna be caught out hea in a night like dis." I said to myself going inside hearing the riot of boys coming closer.

"Rise en shine!" Bailey and Doodles yelled pulling the covers off of me and tickling me first thing in the morning.

"Ey! Come on. I couldn sleep last night. Lemme sleep a lil mora." I begged swatting them off and rolling over on my tummy.

"Get yer ass up! We gotta get back te Brooklyn and I doubt Christina would wan ye te spend de day sleepin while her folks are gettin back." Bailey snapped slapping my ass and I shrieked in pain.

"Layoffa me tush will ye! Rememba yestaday? A lil bit?" I questioned Bailey who ignored me and walked off. "Dis is whudd I get fer stickin me nose whea it donn belong. I could be in Brooklyn.. me own bed.. sleepin in Spot's arms if I waned."

"Shuddup. Ye know ye enjoy gettin in trouble mora den sleepin." Doodles said slapping my arm.

"Take it easy killa. I'm injuad rememba." I said holding my arm.

"Sorry, I fergot. Come on. We gotta long walk back te Brooklyn. Specially since ids gonna take me a while." Doodles said looking at her leg.

"Yeah."


End file.
